10 días para E
by my dark queen
Summary: Regina Mills, hija de un magnate bostoniano de la construcción, decide viajar a Nueva York justo diez días antes de su boda a pesar de la oposición familiar. Quiere visitar a su prima Rubi, lesbiana y alejada de ella desde la adolescencia, pero no sabe que bajarse del tren en Penn Station hará que su vida comience a perder sentido... O tal vez empiece a tenerlo de verdad
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de OUAT y la historia no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, miércoles<strong>

—A mí no me engañas —masculló Killian, pululando a mi alrededor como una mosca—. Estás huyendo.

Me lo dijo despacio y al oído, como si quisiera hacerme saber que podía contar con él para cualquier locura. Había rebasado la barrera de los dieciocho hacía muy poco y estaba feliz con su nuevo estatus de adulto dentro de la casa, aunque no tanto mis padres, que veían cada vez más lejano su acceso a Harvard después de llevar los exámenes a remolque durante todo el curso. Por otro lado, yo, Regina Mills, a mis veintiocho años recién cumplidos, estaba permitiendo que los nervios del viaje me dominasen; todo porque la ciudad de Nueva York siempre me producía esa inevitable sensación de pequeñez que terminaba causándome dolor de cabeza.

—Acaba de llegar tu vestido de novia — anunció mi madre con entusiasmo—. Está colgado en la sala.

—Lo veré cuando vuelva —contesté casi con descuido—. Ahora no tengo tiempo.

Repasé mentalmente el contenido de mi bolso de mano mientras ella terminaba de irritarse.

—Todavía no comprendo-por qué tienes que irte precisamente ahora —se quejó por centésima vez—. A falta de tan pocos días.

—No voy a volver a hablar de esto contigo —'alegué, anticipándome a sus ganas de discutir—. Entiende que solamente quiero pasar unos días con Rubi antes de la boda.

— ¿Has pensado en Robin? —contraatacó. No creo que le agrade que te vayas sola.

—No le parece mal, pero, en cualquier caso, no necesito su permiso.

—Es complaciente —gruñó—. Pero no estúpido. Y dejar solo a un hombre que está a punto de casarse no es muy inteligente.

—Por Dios, mamá, si quiere hacer algo a mis espaldas lo hará de todas formas —suspiré—. Además, soy yo la que me marcho.

—Sabes bien que no me gustan las compañías de tu prima —sermoneó—. Es libre de hacer lo que quiera siempre que yo no tenga que presenciarlo ni conocerlo. Lo que sí espero es que las cosas sigan tal y como están.

— ¿Están bien tal y como están?

— Están de la única manera posible.

— Le gustan las mujeres —me enfadé—. ¿Es ésa una buena razón para no poder venir a mi boda? ¿Es siquiera razón de algo?

— Cada quien hace su propio camino — concluyó muy seria—. Y el suyo hace muchos años que se separó del de la familia.

Mi madre, Cora Mills, se relamía con sus propias sentencias y no podía evitar llenarse de razón contra la que, en otros tiempos, fuese mi mejor amiga. Belle y yo habíamos sido como hermanas, criadas y educadas juntas desde la infancia. Adam Mills, hermano menor de mi padre y agente diplomático en el este de Europa, había delegado en favor de mis progenitores la tutoría de su única hija, de modo que, durante muchos años y hasta su escisión familiar inexplicable, Rubi había formado parte de nuestras vidas. No deseaba volver a batallar sobre mi prima así que esperé pacientemente la llegada de mi padre, diligente desde su despacho de la primera planta en cuanto supo que había llegado la hora de despedirse de mí. A diferencia de mi madre, Henry Mills no necesitaba amonestar a sus hijos con vanas disquisiciones; le bastaba con mirarnos para que nuestras piernas temblasen de incertidumbre, tal y como solía manejar a sus socios en las reuniones de trabajo.

Afortunadamente, mi posición de primogénita y un currículo intachable como asistente contable en la constructora de la familia, la Mills Brick Company, me aseguraban su eterna indulgencia y toda clase de consentimientos paternos, de los cuales yo siempre había sabido sacar el mayor partido. Al llegar a mi lado me besó, alzando las cejas a modo de advertencia.

—Diviértete —me dijo—. Y cuida de tu prima.

— ¿Volverás a tiempo para la boda? — insistió Killian con intención de atormentar a mi madre—. No vayas a olvidarte. Manhattan puede ser muy entretenido.

El inconfundible claxon del 911 Carrera, recién aparcado en la entrada de la mansión, libró a mi hermano de otra reprimenda. Me apresuré a abrazarlos a los tres antes de cruzar el jardín de la finca y luego, mientras cargaban mi equipaje, subí a bordo del deportivo azul de Robin Van Horton, mi prometido.

—Tengo que decirte algo —empezó una vez dejamos atrás la verja de la entrada—. Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero quiero que te vayas mentalizando.

—Adelante —contesté, adivinando otra confrontación de las nuestras.

—He reservado billetes para Hawai —aseguró —. Es un hotel increíble. Antes de protestar, quiero que me escuches. Estaremos allí dos semanas y, después, París y Roma. Será el mejor mes de nuestra vida.

—No puedo creerlo —exclamé indignada—. Sabes que aún no puedo subir a un avión.

—Vamos, Reg —replicó en tono condescendiente—. He hablado con Archi. Dice que has mejorado mucho. Me ha asegurado que estás preparada.

— ¿Has hablado con mi terapeuta? —grité—. Esto es increíble.

— Es mi amigo y lo sabes.

—También es mi terapeuta —insistí—. Te pedí explícitamente que no hablases con él sobre mi problema. Bajo esa condición acepté ir a su consulta.

—Sólo me he interesado por ti, por conocer tus avances —se defendió él—. No hagas un drama de todo.

—Lo que sí es un drama es que hagas cosas a mis espaldas —contesté furiosa—. Y tomes decisiones sobre mi vida.

—Quiero una luna de miel normal, como la de la gente normal —me gritó—. Quiero subir a un avión e ir a algún lugar más allá de mis narices.

—Pues no pienso pedir perdón por ser como soy —desafié.

—Es una buena actitud —masculló con ironía —. Que se jodan los demás.

— ¿Crees que lo hago para fastidiarte?

Había acelerado mientras apretaba los dientes, como si un secreto que estaba a punto de confesar le quemase por dentro.

—Archi me ha asegurado que tu fobia es una especie de disfraz —explicó lleno de cinismo —. Problemas de autocontrol arraigados. Te aferras al miedo para no tener que enfrentarte a las frustraciones de tu vida.

—Archi es un bocazas y tú un cerdo —espeté—. ¿Cómo te atreves a fisgar en mi perfil clínico y después echármelo en cara?

—Es por tu bien —contestó—. Necesitas un empujón.

—Mentira —exclamé—. Eres tú quien tiene prisa por curarme antes de la boda. No lo haces por mí, sino por ti. Es puro egoísmo.

—No es cierto.

—Si yo te importase tanto como dices, no hablaríamos de este tema subidos en un coche camino de la estación.

Nos callamos los dos dejando que el viento sobre el descapotable nos enfriase el calor de la frente.

Como buen abogado de empresa, Robin volvió al ataque contra su desalentada víctima cuando entrábamos en la South Station.

—De alta velocidad o no, los trenes siguen resultándome igual de deprimentes.

Ignoré sus comentarios mientras nos mezclábamos entre los pasajeros del Acela Express, esperando en el andén su salida inminente.

—La lista de los preparativos está en mi casa —le recordé, sin ánimo de hablar.

—Llamaré a tu madre si tengo alguna duda — alegó—. Es como el genio de la lámpara; lo puede todo.

—Sólo quiere que la ceremonia salga bien — defendí—. Es su forma de ayudar.

—Es una dominadora —se rió él—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sabe manejar el látigo. Cuando estemos casados sonsacaré a tu padre.

Después de una botella de whisky con el patriarca de la construcción bostoniana, los Mills ya no tendrán secretos para mí.

Resoplé con desánimo mientras Robin mantenía la misma expresión sarcástica que, años atrás, tanto me había atraído de él, cuando en la universidad era algo más que un líder entre las jóvenes promesas del derecho. Hoy únicamente veía a un hombre de estatura media y trajes caros que nunca hablaba en serio, a menos, claro, que se tratase de trabajo; entonces se convertía en un vulgar tiburón, agresivo y descarado, maleducado si el litigio lo precisaba. Poseía esa esencia desagradable, esa actitud vanidosa de los que creen tener bien amarrado el futuro, y ahora, casi diez años después de un largo noviazgo, apenas podía reconocerlo.

—Ahí llegan tus tres horas y media de viaje — insistió, indolente frente a mí.

—Por fin —respiré aliviada.

Subió mi maleta y apenas rozamos los labios antes de separarnos. Cuando Nueva York apareció en el horizonte ya no pude continuar leyendo; la perspectiva mágica de la ciudad siempre me hipnotizaba hasta hacerme sentir diminuta, casi insignificante. Descendí del vagón en Penn Station, mirando a un lado y a otro del andén en busca de un rostro conocido hasta que divisé, a lo lejos, el saludo de mi prima Rubi, sonriente y vivaracha agitando los brazos en el aire. Tenía el pelo negro, gafas de pasta color turquesa cubriendo sus bonitos ojos verdes y una voz chillona que lo inundaba todo, como un torrente inesperado. Su aspecto de bibliotecaria en la Jefferson Market Courthouse era diametralmente opuesto al que presentaba fuera del trabajo; docenas de trenzas por el pelo, cachivaches en las muñecas, vestidos cortos muy coloridos y botas de tacón.

— ¡Increíble! —gritó—. ¿Sigue Boston en su sitio?

Nos abrazamos intensamente, con un cariño que había permanecido intacto con el tiempo.

—Han pasado casi dos años —exclamé—. Estás muy bien.

—Tú estás guapísima; más ¿elegante? ¡Dios mío, nos estamos haciendo tan mayores!

—Lástima que no pueda quedarme -mucho — expliqué—. Tengo que volver el viernes por la tarde o, apurando, el sábado temprano. Esa noche tengo la despedida de soltera.

Abrió mucho los ojos llena de curiosidad.

—¿Será una reunión de mujeres excitadas, alcohol, señores con músculos hipertrofiados y mucho sudor, o la típica tarde almidonada de té y pastas donde nadie te regala el único aparato que puede que sí necesites con urgencia?

Me reí; con rubi era muy fácil hacerlo constantemente.

—Si lo pintas así, puede que me quede hasta el domingo.

— ¡Perfecto! Por cierto. ¿Qué tal tu costilla?

Hice una mueca que no pude disimular.

—Veo que el entusiasmo fluye a flor de piel — advirtió ella con ironía.

—Después de tantos años de novios, es una cuestión de trámite.

—Claro —asintió—. Un bonito trámite de 50.000 dólares. El señor Van Horton y su bufete van a tener que chupar mucha sangre después de ¿cuánto falta para la boda?

—Diez días —contesté, como si fuese totalmente ajena a aquella cifra.

Cogimos un taxi hasta el apartamento de Rubi en el mismo barrio del Village y, una vez allí, me puso al día sobre su vida amorosa mientras yo deshacía la maleta.

— ¿Qué pasó con Lisa?

—Se marchó a Roma —suspiró—. Quería aprender italiano.

—Llevabais mucho tiempo juntas. —exclamé sorprendida.

—Bueno, lo nuestro siempre caminó sobre el alambre —confesó ella—. En fin; intenté salir con una compañera de trabajo, pero fue un fiasco. Después tuve una relación medio larga con una estudiante de matemáticas alemana; se llamaba Theresa. Algún encuentro esporádico y un par de citas por Internet, pero nada interesante. Bueno, sí, hay algo.

Sus ojos se encendieron como antorchas.

—Me apunté a un gimnasio para tratar de salvar mis fláccidas posaderas de la vida sedentaria y he conocido a la mujer más impresionante de la tierra.

Sonreí tratando de imaginármela.

— ¿Y qué?

—Nada. La veo cada día en el gimnasio.

— ¿Y ya está?

—Es como un milagro de la naturaleza — exclamó en tono teatral—. Es tan perfecta que no he conseguido acercarme a menos de cinco metros de ella sin que me fallen las piernas.

— ¿Tú, incapaz de hablar? —me reí—. Eso sí es extraordinario.

—Pues prepárate, porque he pedido días libres esta semana y vas a escucharme durante muchas horas.

Resoplé recordando en ese preciso momento por qué merecía la pena aquel viaje.

Salimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante de estilo francés llamado Beautiful Tate, donde nos encontramos con las mejores amigas de Rubi; Zelena y Mulan. Zelena era publicista, tenía novia formal y una larga melena pelirroja, además de muchas pecas en la cara que detestaba profundamente. Mulan era auxiliar de chef en un restaurante japonés de Tribeca, lucía una imagen ligeramente estrafalaria con el pelo cortado a trasquilones, pero resultaba encantadora por su inalterable buen humor. Nos invitaron a acompañarlas a la mesa y, al comienzo de la segunda botella de vino, ya podíamos hablar con soltura de prácticamente cualquier cosa.

—Cada tarde, puntual como un reloj, aparece en el tatami de kick-boxing —relataba mi prima sobre su amor platónico—. A veces, también en la sauna.

— ¿Por qué no entras a buscarla? —le pregunté, extrañada.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Con la pinta que tengo en chándal? Y además, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Te hacen unos puñetazos?

Todas reímos. Luego esperé unos segundos con la esperanza de que me estuviera tomando el pelo.

— ¿De verdad no has intentado hablar con ella? — insistí.

Las otras sonrieron más comprensivas.

—Mientras sólo miramos, aún hay esperanza —explicó Mulan con resignación.

—Si —gimoteó Rubi—. Soñar es barato. A veces imagino que tenemos un encuentro salvaje en el vestuario, como en las películas.

—Los milagros existen —intervino Zelena incrédula—. Pero me da en la nariz que esa tiene un pasado oscuro. Parece muy seria, no la he visto sonreír nunca y siempre llega y se marcha sola, casi no hablar con nadie.

—Sí, te entiendo —suspiró Rubi con un gracioso rubor en las mejillas—. A mí también me pone que sea tan misteriosa.

Nos reímos otra vez cuando percibimos que la bebida nos había sonrojado a todas.

—Pues yo estoy convencida de que es una persona completamente normal, que aceptaría salir a tomar una copa sin ningún inconveniente —aseguré con determinación—. La clave es mostrarse natural.

Las tres se volvieron hacia mí como si quisieran arrastrarme por el suelo hasta que mi prima, de pronto, pareció inspirada por una ocurrencia genial.

—Tú eres hetero —exclamó, emocionada—. Tú puedes acercarte a ella sin mojar las bragas. Serás nuestra mensajera natural.

Brindaron emocionadas mientras yo, especialmente eufórica, aceptaba el desafío.

Paseamos un rato tratando de mitigar los efectos del vino y después nos acercamos al Gymset Park, el gimnasio al que acudían Rubi y sus amigas desde hacía pocas semanas. Se trataba de un local espacioso y recién inaugurado en el Village, relativamente caro aunque muy bien equipado para todo tipo de demandas; musculación, yoga, artes marciales, solarium, circuito spa, piscina climatizada y sauna, entre los diversos salones de racquetball que tanto me recordaban a Robin. Recorrí las instalaciones en solitario y, con intención de buscar a la extraña mujer que tan exactamente me habían descrito las otras, me desnudé y enrollé una toalla sobre el cuerpo antes de invadir tímidamente los habitáculos lujosamente forrados de madera y piedra que conformaban las salas de vapor. En el último recinto examiné al detalle a sus ocupantes, dos mujeres de mediana edad que conversaban en un rincón mientras otra persona, de espaldas, se mantenía inmóvil; poseía hombros anchos y los brazos fuertes, levemente contorneados. Me acerqué para contemplarla de frente y reconocí el peculiar peinado, con rulos cayendo por doquier apenas enganchado tras las orejas, intensos ojos azules y el cabello rubio demarcando un rostro excepcionalmente hermoso. Me quedé unos segundos quieta admirando su imagen, más propia del estilo de una joven de los años cincuenta; delgada, guapa y con ese malicioso espíritu de ambigüedad que, en este caso, resolvía el modo de anudarse la toalla.

De repente aquella mujer alzó la vista y me miró fijamente pero, sin darme cuenta, yo había quedado atrapada por mis pensamientos, tanto que no supe qué decir ni cómo reaccionar.

Resistí como pude el embate y me di la vuelta incapaz de soportar sus ojos, aunque me sorprendió llevarme conmigo una extraordinaria sensación de calor y ahogo, como si me hubiesen sacudido las entrañas.

Ya de regreso en el apartamento, Rubi no dejó de interrogarme acerca de los pasos que, sin duda, yo no había dado para no llegar siquiera a cruzarme con su anhelada desconocida.

—Debiste verla —repetía, una y otra vez—. Pero tu radar de hembras no funciona en ese cerebro tuyo.

Sonreí tratando de evitar sus preguntas.

Charlamos sobre el trabajo, vimos un rato la televisión y, apenas cenamos, culpé al cansancio de mis ganas de dormir y me fui a la habitación. Tumbada sobre la cama me sentí doblemente culpable; primero; por haber mentido a Rubi y, segundo, por la confusión que me estaba causando el recuerdo persistente de aquella mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 2, jueves**

Desperté con sensación de pesadez, como si el aire se hubiese vuelto más denso aunque sólo se tratase del tráfico ruidoso de la ciudad. La ducha logró espabilarme por completo además de traerme a la memoria el extraño suceso del gimnasio que, a la luz del día, me pareció un incidente convencional al que yo había otorgado, sin duda, demasiada importancia, quizás porque el vino de la comida había resultado excesivo para mí.

Consideré también la posibilidad de que los vapores de la sauna hubiesen influenciado mis pensamientos y, regañándome a mí misma, sonreí mientras entraba en la cocina para saludar a Rubi antes del desayuno.

—Tengo que salir —me informó con aire de resignación—. Tienen un problema para localizar no sé qué archivos en no sé qué ordenador. Tardaré una hora, dos a lo sumo. ¿Quedamos para comer?

Ya se había disfrazado con su uniforme de bibliotecaria; camisa impecable, zapatos planos, pantalón de loneta y una impagable expresión de aburrimiento.

—Claro —respondí apenas sin pensar. —

Pásatelo bien sin mí —exclamó alzando las cejas—. Te llamaré al móvil.

Guiñó un ojo y luego desapareció por la puerta, dejándome sola.

Casi de inmediato salí corriendo a vestirme.

Me arreglé el pelo y me maquillé tratando de mejorar los buenos resultados habituales. Me sentía nerviosa y tan naturalmente feliz que, a pesar de no saber muy bien por qué, supuse que había echado de menos poder disfrutar a fondo de la auténtica libertad, esa que sólo se experimenta cuando todas las opciones se te muestran a solas en un lugar desconocido.

Escribí varios mensajes a Rubi ofreciéndole la excusa de las compras y me dirigí hacia la Quinta Avenida, donde paseé un buen rato dejándome llevar por los escaparates; luego agoté el transcurso del tiempo en Bloomingdales para, una vez llegada la tarde, desembarazarme de todas las bolsas a través del servicio a domicilio y escaparme, en un impulso premeditado, cogiendo un taxi de vuelta.

Habían pasado seis horas y yo estaba bajándome frente al Gymset Park como una estúpida indecisa.

Me quedé allí plantada, mirando la puerta desde la otra acera durante un buen rato, tan excitada que apenas podía permanecer quieta. No era capaz de pensar con claridad y tampoco sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo, pero, al mismo tiempo, presentía que aquel era el único motivo, la única causa suficientemente importante con la que justificar mi inquietud.

La mujer del día anterior salió del gimnasio a la hora de siempre. Era la primera vez que la veía de pie, caminando y vestida; llevaba unos pantalones, vaqueros caídos, una camiseta blanca de manga muy corta y cargaba una mochila deportiva oscura. El cabello seco se le había vuelto más rubio y ella me pareció aún más esbelta, más andrógina, más alta. Intuí que debía de practicar algún deporte que había desarrollado su espalda hasta dotarla de un aspecto masculino, con el pecho un poco pronunciado. Me pareció joven, no mucho más de veinticinco, pero necesité comenzar a caminar tras ella para ver bien su rostro, que se escapaba huidizo bajo los mechones de su pelo rubio. Empecé a seguirla.

Avanzaba rápido, así que tuve que apresurar el paso. Al principio temí que subiese a algún autobús, pero luego, a medida que cruzaba calles y recorría aceras, comprendí que seguramente estaba regresando a casa. Animada por aquel renovado optimismo, proseguí, cada vez más cerca, cada vez menos escondida afrontando una persecución inevitable hasta que subió de un salto tres escalones y desapareció tras un portal, tan fugazmente que me sentí decepcionada. Me detuve para tomar aliento y me aproximé despacio, alzando la vista hacia la fachada con la esperanza de descubrir alguna pista, pero, después de un breve vistazo, preferí arriesgarme en el vestíbulo del edificio. Iba pensando en los buzones de correos cuando empuje la puerta de entrada y, sorprendentemente la encontré abierta.

Sonreí y avancé, felicitándome por mi buena suerte, tan despreocupada que ni siquiera advertí la presencia de quien me empujó contra la pared y luego se me echó encima, encarándose conmigo en actitud desafiante:

— ¿Por qué me sigues?

Su voz era cálida y profunda, prescindiendo de modulaciones forzadas, tan ambigua como el resto de su anatomía. Me miraba directamente a los ojos, igual que el día anterior, pero esta vez tan cerca que me sentí frágil, vulnerable.

Fue en ese instante cuando se acordó de mí.

—Ayer estabas en la sauna.

Se retiró tratando de comprender una situación que ni yo misma podía explicar y, antes de parecer una chiflada, me decidí a hablar.

—Pensé que eras otra persona. —mentí en ese tono de inocencia que siempre me resultaba con Robin.

—Seguro —respondió ella suspicaz—. Pues ya ves. No lo soy.

Recogió la bolsa del suelo e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero un impulso me obligó a inventar una nueva excusa.

—Espera —exclamé—. Me llamo Gina. Regina Mills. Soy de Boston y apenas conozco Nueva York; acabo de llegar.

Suavizó la mirada y pude percibir cómo sus ojos me perdonaban, apiadándose con una fuerza desconocida para mí.

— ¿Me acompañas a cenar? —supliqué, recurriendo al tono de niña malcriada que mis dilatados recursos me permitían.

Debió de sonar tan patéticamente sincero y descalabrado que aceptó.

Consintió solamente si íbamos a un restaurante cercano llamado John's Country, cuya especialidad era la hamburguesa de carne de pavo; el local se encontraba, al igual que su apartamento, ubicado en el barrio de Chelsea.

Mientras me guiaba hasta allí pude conseguir que me dijese su nombre, Emma Swan ,Emm, y que, tenía veinticuatro años. También me contó que acudía al Gymset a diario para practicar full contact, deporte. del que hablaba con verdadero entusiasmo después de haber dejado su verdadera vocación, la natación profesional. Cuando llegamos me llevó hacia una mesa situada junto a una ventana y allí nos sentamos la una frente a la otra, en medio del silencio.

Colocó los codos en la mesa mientras me observaba fijamente con la cara apoyada sobre las manos. Yo crucé los brazos ligeramente, alcé la barbilla y, aunque temí salir perdiendo, dejé que nos examinásemos sin más, tratando al menos de parecer confiada pese a llevar un rato tambaleándome por dentro. La cercanía me permitió escudriñar cada uno de los rasgos de su bello rostro; perfectamente ovalado, de nariz recta y ojos almendrados, extrañamente azules sobre una boca armoniosa, no demasiado grande pero alargada, con los labios sencillos y una espléndida sonrisa. Jugaba a veces con un mechón de pelo de su cabeza queriendo arrastrar los demás mechones de la frente tras sus orejas como en un gesto de concentración, ganando tiempo antes de tensar y abrir la espalda en un movimiento que recordaba a los pavos reales; también le gustaba echarse hacia atrás y volver a atacar con ímpetu, estirando el cuello, entrechocando los nudillos dulcemente.

Supuse un enigma extraordinario que una mujer tan genuinamente hermosa pudiese mostrar posturas de natural masculinas sin alterar un ápice su atractivo.

_ ¿Qué hacías ayer en el gimnasio? —preguntó de pronto anticipándose al hombre que tomaba la nota.

—Mi prima Rubi es asidua —alegué—. Me alojo en su apartamento.

—Pensé que estabas sola —se extrañó.

Cuando el camarero se acercó, pedimos un par de menús completos. Luego respondí tratando de resultar convincente.

—Rubi trabaja en la biblioteca Jefferson — afirmé—. No quiero que mi estancia afecte a su ritmo laboral

Asintió y luego comenzó a comer patatas fritas.

De pronto me di cuenta de que, por primera vez, había bajado la guardia conmigo.

—Tienes un nombre peculiar —señaló pensativa—. ¿De dónde viene?

Saqué un bolígrafo del bolso y lo escribí en un pañuelo de papel. Desde mi infancia estaba habituada a aquel proceso de identificación.

—Es un recuerdo de la luna de miel de mis padres —expliqué más animada de lo acostumbrado—. Estuvieron en Europa, en los países nórdicos. Al cabo de unos meses, cuando descubrieron que me habían concebido allí, mi madre se empeñó en buscar un nombre que le recordase a aquel viaje. Y fue Regina.

—Regina —pronunció ella despacio—. Es extraño, pero tiene su encanto. ¿Y qué haces en Manhattan?

—Vacaciones —atajé con una sonrisa—. Las necesitaba.

— ¿En qué trabajas?

—Soy asistente de cuentas en una constructora —comenté en un tono inconscientemente aburrido que nos hizo reír a las dos.

—No pareces encantada —sonrió ella—. Pero suena muy bien.

En aquel momento recordé el rostro de Robin junto a mi padre el día que comencé a trabajar en el negocio; a ellos les pareció que aquel inicio era un verdadero triunfo.

—No está mal para una estudiante de Historia del Arte — dije sin pensar.

— ¡¿Historia del Arte?! —exclamó Emma soltando el tenedor mientras arqueaba graciosamente las cejas—. ¿Y qué haces en una constructora?

Era tan buena pregunta que no supe qué contestar. Acabamos de cenar hablando sobre cine. Comentábamos las películas de estreno en la cartelera de esa semana y, cuando casi nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, ella se levantó de repente.

—Es tardísimo —advirtió— Y tengo turno de mañana en el Tambourine.

— ¿Es donde trabajas? —indagué.

Asintió con la cabeza tratando de imitar mi anterior gesto de aburrimiento.

— ¿Es un buen sitio? —Proseguí intentando son sacarle.

—No está mal —suspiró ella—. Pero mientras tanto.

— ¿Mientras qué? —repetí con curiosidad.

—Mientras encuentro lo que quiero de verdad —resolvió al fin.

Pagué la cuenta y luego me apresuré a seguirla calle abajo tratando de averiguar más, pero Emma se despidió de mí y echó a correr.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer de mi vista cuando regresó de nuevo para hacerme entrega de un pequeño papel.

—Pásate cuando quieras —me indicó con un guiño—. Te devolveré la invitación.

Entonces se marchó de verdad depositando la tarjeta de una cafetería sobre mis desconcertadas manos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 3, viernes**

Rubi poseía razones más que suficientes para continuar enfadada conmigo después de mi desaparición. Por ese motivo la noche anterior me había hecho prometer que le daría una explicación, entre mis reiteradas y poco aceptables disculpas, nada más cruzar la puerta del piso. Ya a las nueve de la mañana comencé a escuchar sus pisadas barruntando entre las sartenes de la cocina, así que me relajé tratando de no parecer excesivamente nerviosa. Rubi era lista y conocía tan bien mis tácticas evasivas que cada paso de mi plan debía ser ejecutado de manera indiscutible y brillante o, al menos, lo suficiente como para acabar con sus sospechas una vez sentadas frente a las tazas de cereales.

—Es Robin —mencioné, preparando el terreno —. Ha venido.

— ¿De qué hablas? —respondió ella sirviéndome una tostada en el plato.

Yo traté de parecer ausente, reservada. — Hemos tenido problemas —sorteé—. Fue hace tiempo, pero aún sigue algo celoso.

— ¿Celoso? —exclamó sin entender—. ¿Por qué?

Volví a callar unos segundos. Era como cuando, en mi época universitaria, solía echar partidas de póquer; para que el farol resultase convincente había que tensar la situación al máximo antes de mostrar las cartas, confundiendo tras una cortina de humo lo más determinante de la jugada.

—Hace un par de años atravesamos una mala época —relaté bajando la mirada—. Tuve una relación esporádica con un amigo suyo aunque lo arreglamos y aquello acabó, nunca ha podido olvidarlo. Ese amigo vive aquí, en un ático del Soho.

Alcé la vista lentamente para observar cómo su mirada inquisitiva registraba cada uno de mis gestos. Regina no me hubiese perdonado que la sustituyera por otra persona, pero, si se trataba de purgar culpas, mi prima era la primera que sufragaba el empeño.

— ¿Te ha seguido para vigilarte? —exclamó indignada—. Por Dios, Gina. ¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte con un hombre que no se fía de ti?

Suspiré aliviada intentando un efecto final.

—Tengo que intentar que esto salga bien — supliqué con la contundencia del que entremezcla verdades y mentiras—. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Analizó vertiginosamente mi exposición de los hechos. Había picado el anzuelo aunque presentí que su cabeza continuaba midiendo cada una de mis palabras, examinando al milímetro cada posibilidad.

—No hay problema —declaró al fin asintiendo con un gesto—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras si lo necesitas.

Ambas adivinamos que se estaba dejando engañar y, sin embargo, no insistió; quizás supuso que todo llegaría a su debido tiempo.

Media hora más tarde salí del apartamento y cogí un taxi en dirección al Tambourine, una selecta cafetería del Soho muy famosa por su casi exclusiva clientela gay. Al llegar comprobé que se trataba de un enorme local acristalado con una decoración muy barroca en la sala y una terraza, cerrada por un vallado de madera y plantas en mitad de la acera, cuya extensión cubría hasta media manzana de la calle. Me acerqué despacio para poder observar a placer los detalles; el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno de gente tomando aperitivos, casi todos hombres jóvenes y de mediana edad.

Varios camareros entraban y salían con sincronizada rapidez del interior cargando en bandejas toda clase de bebidas y refrigerios.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho cuando entre ellos descubrí a Emma paseando con maestría entre las mesas meticulosamente uniformada. Vestía pantalones negros y chaleco sobre camisa blanca y corbata. Se había peinado hacia atrás y el pelo le brillaba, otorgándole un aspecto más viril, aunque algunos cabellos se le escapaban por el rostro jugando con su expresión reservada de velocidad. Me asombró darme cuenta de que, mezclada con los otros, formaba parte de una plantilla masculina y particularmente atractiva.

Tomé asiento en una de las pocas mesas libres dejándome caer sobre una de las excelentes butacas de mimbre acolchadas. Crucé las piernas y esperé poder camuflarme leyendo el periódico, pero, cuando más a salvo de miradas indiscretas me creía, sucedió; Emma me había localizado y se dirigía hacia mí con una sonrisa, expresión que no pasó inadvertida entre algunos de los incondicionales que cuadraban aquellas poltronas. Alcanzó mi sitio y, sin perder la horizontalidad de la bandeja, se inclinó con un porte absolutamente irreprochable.

—Has llegado a mis dominios. —bromeó en un susurro—. ¿Qué puedo servirte? Hoy invito yo.

En aquel momento me sentí la mujer más envidiada del mundo.

—Una botella de agua, por favor —le pedí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Por cierto —susurró nuevamente con un guiño—. Aquí me llamo Steven.

Y, entonces, comprendí.

Me dijo que su turno acababa en media hora, así que aguardé pacientemente y, cuando ya habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos, llegó de nuevo hasta mí.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —me pidió de nuevo en voz baja—. Espérame a la vuelta, en la boca del metro. Iré en seguida.

Apareció con sus vaqueros habituales, una cazadora verde abrochada hasta el cuello y la gorra azul de los Yankees. Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia el interior de los túneles como si alguien nos persiguiera; entonces, al llegar al andén, comenzamos a reírnos sin parar mientras trataba de explicarme en pocas palabras lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ayer no lo mencioné, pero yo también llevo poco tiempo en Manhattan —me confesó—. Hace un año empecé a buscar trabajo para poder quedarme, así que dejé mi currículo en todos los restaurantes y cafeterías de la ciudad, incluido el Tambourine. Tuve suerte de que Alfred, el encargado, estuviera allí el día que me presenté y me entrevistara al momento. Al principio me dijo que sólo contrataba a hombres, pero luego comentó que podíamos arreglarlo «siempre y cuando te llames Steven, claro».

Volvió a reírse y yo aproveche para admirarla bien; era la primera vez que la veía tan contenta.

—No sabes cuántas propuestas he recibido desde que trabajo aquí —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no se lleva mal. Sólo tengo que hacerme el duro y peinarme muy bien para que no se vea que soy mujer. Además, las propinas son geniales.

Intuí que el sonido de su risa, ahora tan presente entre las dos, era infrecuente en ella por alguna maléfica razón. Como me empeñé en invitarla de nuevo a comer fuimos a un restaurante de platos tradicionales que Emma conocía en Little Italy y allí, en una pequeña mesa con manteles ajedrezados, al fin me habló de ella.

Emma Swan había nacido en un pueblo del condado de Buffalo, en el estado de Nueva York, donde sus padres, Mary y David, tenían una granja. Tenía tres hermanos mayores, Paul, Brian y Michael, todos ellos de edades muy similares y que ahora se dedicaban de una manera u otra a la reparación de vehículos; dos de ellos, en un taller particular, y el tercero, en una empresa de camiones de gran tonelaje en Chicago. El fallecimiento de la madre meses después del nacimiento de la niña había hecho recaer la crianza de los cuatro hijos sobre el padre y, aunque al principio David Swan había mantenido ciertas diferencias en el trato hacia su hija, al poco tiempo Emma se cortaba el pelo en el barbero y vestía la ropa heredada de sus hermanos. En el instituto siempre destacó como una alumna esforzada, y después de ganar varias competiciones de natación a nivel estatal, terminó logrando una beca en una prestigiosa escuela de formación de deportistas en Richmond, Virginia, de la que no quiso dar muchos detalles.

—Prefiero no hablar de aquel sitio —aclaró—. Abandoné a mitad del segundo curso y acabé alistándome en el ejército.

Abrí los ojos con asombro. Había imaginado muchas posibilidades dentro del pasado de Emma, pero el traje militar ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza.

—Tu padre se sentirá orgulloso —mencioné, sin saber qué decir.

—El viejo Swan está solo —respondió, apenada—. Lo único que quiere es que vayamos a visitarlo; lo demás no le importa demasiado.

De pronto se mostró triste, apagada. Desvió la mirada hacia un reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes del local y resopló.

—No llego al Gymset —lamentó—. Pero ha estado bien conversar contigo. Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos aquí.

Me pregunté por qué y después pude notar cómo se me adelantaba demostrando un inusitado interés.

— ¿Y tú? —indagó muy seria—. ¿Qué pasa en tu vida?

Respiré hondo; hablar de mí frente a Emma se me antojaba un acto de vanidad imperdonable.

—Vivo con mi familia en Boston —abrevié—. Tengo un hermano pequeño, Killian, en el último curso del instituto. Mi padre es el dueño de la Mills Brick Company, la constructora donde trabajo desde que me gradué en Harvard y no hay mucho más.

Ella observó con atención mi rostro como si sospechase que la verdad de las cosas era, casi siempre, mucho más oscura.

—Pareces un contestador automático —bromó —. ¿No hay nada que te entusiasme?

En aquel momento me di cuenta de lo aburrida que había sido mi existencia hasta la llegada de Emma.

—El arte, supongo —descubrí de forma inconsciente—. Y, hace tiempo, la fotografía.

Me hacía sentir libre. Pero también me aterrorizaba llegar a implicarme demasiado, apasionarme con un trabajo tan subjetivo. Es como montar en un coche sin frenos; disfrutas, aunque sabes que no puede durar mucho.

Se quedó callada, meditando sobre mis palabras mientras me estudiaba con curiosidad.

—Miedo al riesgo. Miedo a la vida.

Profundicé, con pesadumbre, en la respuesta.

—Supongo que me han enseñado a no considerarlo entre mis objetivos vitales.

De pronto se levantó sonriendo asaltada por una gran idea.

—Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algunas fotografías —me dijo nuevamente animada.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —pregunté dispuesta a seguirla de todas formas.

—A mi apartamento —contestó con su habitual naturalidad.

Tuve que pararme a respirar hondo antes de empezar a caminar tras ella. Aproximarme hacia el piso de Emma encendió mis mejillas como cuando era adolescente, y durante varios minutos me esforcé por no decir nada, como si las palabras pudiesen romper la magia del momento. Subimos hasta un sexto piso, traspasamos la puerta A y nos adentramos en una buhardilla pequeña aunque luminosa con dos enormes ventanales presidiendo la estancia principal. Alrededor se disponían una habitación y un baño diminuto, ambos con las puertas abiertas, y la cocina aparecía empotrada en una de las esquinas de la sala, donde una alacena, un microondas y una nevera cercaban una pila de acero. Algunas ropas salpicaban los dos sofás frente a la televisión, apoyada sobre una mesa con ruedas, y una biblioteca rudimentaria sostenía un ordenador rodeado de papeles, revistas y libros, únicos efectos personales que se hallaban a la vista. No había cuadros en las paredes, ni alfombras, ni cojines, ni cortinas; sólo una provocadora lámina de Gwen Stefani decorando un rincón y un plano de corcho clavado entre los marcos de las dos ventanas, atiborrado de postales y fotografías.

—Lo tengo un poco desordenado —se excusó —. Pero mientras tanto.

—Sí, ya sé —repliqué haciendo memoria—. Mientras encuentras lo que quieres.

Asintió con un guiño al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la mochila al suelo y se desprendía de la cazadora y la gorra. Luego fue a la habitación para rebuscar algo en una caja de madera labrada.

—Siéntate donde quieras —indicó, al volver a mi lado—. Aquí están; fotos profesionales para una revista deportiva.

Me alargó un libro grande de recias pastas negras.

—Échale un vistazo mientras me ducho — declaró—. No tardo un minuto.

Entonces desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

En realidad fueron diez los minutos de tensa espera, a lo largo de los cuales experimenté temblores y escalofríos debidos, en gran medida, a mi sensación de estar actuando mal, a la falta de coherencia entre mi comportamiento y mis ideas, como si me hubiese reencontrado con una parte de mí misma a la que no me había enfrentado nunca. Miré a mi alrededor con preocupación; estaba en un lugar extraño con una persona a la que apenas conocía y que, de repente, había ocupado un espacio inmenso dentro de mí mientras yo insistía en negarlo o ignorarlo. Su presencia tan cercana al otro lado de la puerta me hizo sentir que había caído en una trampa, una encerrona construida paso a paso de la que quise librarme encontrando otros culpables cuando mi principal deseo era quedarme con ella, a su lado, el máximo tiempo posible. En vano intenté destruir aquellos pensamientos a través de sus fotos, una impresionante colección de imágenes en torno a una piscina olímpica que revisé, una y otra vez, con la esperanza de ahuyentar mis verdaderas intenciones.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó vestida con ropa informal y el pelo húmedo pegado a la cabeza.

Mis ensayadas defensas cayeron al verla de nuevo, sonriente y feliz, acercándose a mí con olor a gel de baño.

—Son geniales —afirmé—. Eres una modelo excepcional.

—Las hizo Joe Bradford, un fotógrafo de deportes de riesgo —me informó—. Son las únicas que tengo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté sin pensar.

—Después sólo me llamaba para proponerme cosas extravagantes. Supongo que mi anatomía tiene la culpa —rió.

—A mí me pareces perfecta tal cual eres — declaré dejando que las palabras se me escapasen de los labios.

Ambas quedamos atrapadas en un incómodo silencio. Yo busqué por toda la habitación un flotador de salvación y, finalmente, lo hallé clavado en el corcho de las ventanas.

¿Y eso? —exclamé huyendo del sillón a toda prisa.

Permaneció callada mientras yo examinaba la instantánea, una foto ampliada de un grupo de soldados vestidos con el uniforme de camuflaje y saludando a la cámara en un paisaje desértico; uno de ellos era Emma.

—Casi dos años en una unidad mecanizada en Afganistán —confesó—. Justo antes de venir aquí, pero también escapé de eso. Aún llevaba las botas militares cuando comencé en el Tambourjne. El resto, ya lo sabes.

Su semblante triste parecía guardar un secreto doloroso que no deseaba contar y que yo procuré evadir.

—Parecen buenos compañeros —comenté tratando de suavizar su gesto.

—Lo son —asintió—. Antes nos veíamos más a menudo. Solíamos jugar al vóley playa cuando estuvimos destinados allí. Entre las chicas, Gail y yo éramos las mejores. Hace dos años que participamos en el maratón de Santa Mónica, pero este año no he podido ir.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté intentando animarla.

—No tengo dinero —confesó ella—. El alquiler, el gimnasio, las visitas a mi padre. No puedo permitirme California.

Suspiró y yo sentí un malestar en el estómago, como si la pesadumbre de ella me atravesase las entrañas.

— ¿Cuándo es el torneo? —insistí incapaz de dejarme vencer.

—Mañana —anunció ella con una mueca de impotencia—. El sábado son los clasificatorios y el domingo, las finales.

Entonces una ola de energía me atravesó el cuerpo encendiendo todos mis sentidos.

—Todavía puedes ir —exclamé—. Te acompaño.

Emma abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua mientras yo seguía planificando en voz alta.

—Si cogemos un avión esta noche, mañana temprano estarás en Santa Mónica.

—Espera —se detuvo—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Claro —asentí emocionada por el sonido irracional de mis palabras—. Seré una especie de patrocinadora. Además, me apetece ir a la playa.

Ella se mordió los labios incrédula.

—No puedo aceptar —renunció—. Apenas nos conocemos y, además, probablemente no pueda devolverte el dinero.

Me detuve. ¿Qué puedes perder?

Se quedó callada, meditando. Parecía entusiasmada, pero, al mismo tiempo, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No lo sé —exclamó buscando una respuesta en mis ojos.

Desvié la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada; entonces reparé en que mis manos, de forma espontánea, estaban pasando las páginas del libro de Joe Bradford.

—Tendré la oportunidad de volver a hacer fotos —se me ocurrió al fin—. Te ayudaré a renovar el álbum. Tú tendrás tu viaje y yo, una modelo gratis.

Un sincero hilo de credibilidad en mi voz hizo que aquello no sonara como una excusa, aunque aún tuvo que reflexionar durante algunos segundos más.

—Supongo que tienes razón —decidió emocionada—. Entonces, nos vamos.

A las dos nos abrumó una alegría incontenible, como si hubiésemos logrado una victoria a contrarreloj.

—Voy a hacer la maleta —me despedí mientras buscaba el móvil en el bolso—. En cuanto haga la reserva en el primer vuelo con plazas libres, te llamaré para coger el taxi al aeropuerto.

—Gina. —me interrumpió con el rostro resplandeciente—. Gracias.

Salí por la puerta a toda velocidad tratando de comprender por qué ni siquiera un avión me asustaba más que Emma Swan.

Rubi apareció en el apartamento mientras yo terminaba de componer un equipaje de fin de semana en una de mis bolsas de mano.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —me preguntó con tono de preocupación—. ¿Vuelves a Boston sin avisarme?

Alcé la cabeza sorprendida; el torbellino en el que estaba sumergida me había hecho olvidar mi repertorio de salidas ingeniosas.

—Tengo que irme. —titubeé.

Rubi percibió mis nervios y se adelantó.

—Por favor, no me mientas —pidió casi ofendida—. Me haces sentir como una delatora o algo así.

Agaché la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada.

—Me voy a Santa Mónica —expliqué dispuesta a decir la verdad—. El avión sale dentro de tres horas.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —me interrumpió de pronto. Yo vacilé, presintiendo que aquel era el peor momento para conversar.

—No pensarás que me he creído ese cuento sobre Tony —se quejó—. Te escapas con su amigo, ¿no? Aún sigues con él.

Asentí muy despacio, aprovechando ese otro plazo de tiempo que Rubi me ofrecía antes de descubrirme.

—Júrame que, a pesar de todo, no te enfadarás —le supliqué—. Prometo confesar a la vuelta.

Rubi torció el morro y después me abrazó como siempre.

El taxi atravesó Queens antes de dejarnos en el aeropuerto de La Guardia pasadas las ocho de la noche. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas pude apreciar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor; las luces de las salas de espera brillaban ante mí como fogonazos hipnóticos, mareándome hasta bloquear por completo los sentidos de mi cuerpo. Mi estado de trance empeoró cuando atravesamos la puerta de embarque y comencé a caminar embotada, casi sonámbula, acrecentándose en mi garganta una horrible sensación de ahogo. Emma había notado mi tensión desde el principio, pero mantuvo silencio; se limitó a permanecer muy cerca de mí, atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos, velando por mis fuerzas a mi lado. Yo presentía su mirada a cada momento y tal vez ese cuidado me proporcionó la voluntad suficiente para entrar en el avión y desplomarme sobre la butaca; el corazón me palpitaba a tanta velocidad contra el pecho que me asaltaron unas ganas terribles de gritar. Entonces, Emm, sentada a mi lado, me susurró dulcemente al oído.

— ¿Otra vez el miedo? —adivinó—. Dame la mano. Y cierra los ojos.

Obedecí. Me aferré a su brazo y lo sentí tibio, tranquilo, relajado; ella me sonreía y yo retuve su imagen antes de bajar los párpados, como un salvavidas en mi cabeza.

Respiré profundamente y el aparato despegó conmigo dentro, pero, mágicamente, mi espíritu ya se había liberado de todas las cadenas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni los personajes de OUAT ni la historia me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**este capitulo les encantara el final es como les gusta a ustedes **

**no se olviden de dejar su comentario chicas!me encanta leerlas **

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4, sábado<strong>

Apenas solté la mano de Emma hasta aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, pasada la una de la madrugada. Un extraño síndrome de abstinencia me asaltó entonces, como si la euforia de haber superado el reto de cruzar el país entero en avión no fuese siquiera comparable al hecho de habernos mantenido Juntas tanto tiempo. Cogimos el equipaje y caminamos en dirección a las puertas acristaladas de la salida donde, a lo lejos, divisamos a un grupo de cuatro personas que comenzaron a gritar y a hacer aspavientos en cuanto divisaron a Emma; ella los saludó con el brazo y luego se volvió hacia mí, confirmando a sus antiguos compañeros de unidad.

Avanzamos hacia ellos mientras yo los examinaba con detenimiento. Dos eran hombres, y de las dos mujeres una era menuda, pero la otra debía de superar considerablemente el metro ochenta; desgarbada y de larguísimas extremidades tenía la piel oscura, caramelizada por sus orígenes sudamericanos, con la cabeza alineada de trenzas y el rostro dulce, pacífico. Emma me había hablado de ella durante el trayecto y enseguida supuse que se trataba de Gail, que se adelantó para recibirnos.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Lii? —exclamó entusiasmada—. Ya sabemos que te gusta hacerte notar, pero con esto te has superado.

Emma se ruborizó ligeramente mientras se abrazaban con fuerza. Parecían compartir una alegría particular, esa que se fabrica a base de recuerdos comunes.

—Qué hay, Biggi —replicó Emma—. ¿Has crecido?

Se rieron; luego todos intercambiaron besos y abrazos mientras nos presentábamos.

—Afortunadamente has podido venir — agradeció Jane, la segunda mujer—. Porque llevamos días sin ponernos de acuerdo con las señas.

—Le echa la culpa a las señas —bromeó Gail —. Pero es muy bajita para la red.

—Oye, yo puedo saltar con mucho estilo —se quejó la otra.

—Eso es cierto, Bradley —intervino uno de los hombres, llamado Graham, pero apodado «coyote»—. Con la pértiga eres la mejor.

A su lado, un pelirrojo llamado Teddy Thompson estaba tan ebrio que sólo alcanzaba a hipar y a canturrear entre risas.

—Cállate, McNeill —bufó Jane sonriente—. Mañana esa pareja de macizos alemanes os va a apalear.

—No creas, Bradley —se burló Graham —. Nosotros también sabemos utilizar la pértiga.

Los dos hombres estallaron en carcajadas mientras Emma, acostumbrada a ignorarlos en estado de embriaguez, interrogaba a su compañera.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido que pueda jugar? —indagó sorprendida—. Estoy fuera del plazo de inscripción.

—Te apunté como suplente desde el primer día —confesó Gail—. Algo me decía que aparecerías a última hora. Ha sido la suerte.

Emma me lanzó una mirada fugaz, como si en mí hubiese descubierto una alianza secreta con su destino.

—Hemos abandonado la fiesta de apertura para venir a buscaros —continuó Gail colgándose de nuestros hombros—. Es en el muelle. ¿Queréis venir? Apuramos otro barril y volvemos todos juntos al Apricot, palabra.

Trazó con el pulgar una señal de la cruz sobre los labios a modo de promesa.

—Conozco esa cara de embustera beoda y yo necesito descansar para mañana —se excusó Emma sin perder la sonrisa—. Regina., ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

Ambas se volvieron hacia mí y yo me sentí abrumada, quizás porque con Robin mis respuestas siempre parecían darse por sobreentendidas.

—Creo que también prefiero descansar — alegué tímidamente.

—Entonces, decidido —declaró Emma—. Nosotras nos vamos a dormir.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto, el cielo estrellado de Los Ángeles me pareció, a pesar de su famoso smog, el más hermoso de la tierra.

Montamos en un jeep propiedad de Graham «Coyote» McNeill, el menos borracho de nuestros acompañantes, y arrancamos en dirección a Santa Mónica. Bromearon durante todo el viaje sin parar de contar historias referidas al maratón del año pasado, cuando, tras varios partidos de clasificación, Morrison y Rodríguez perdieron la semifinal contra la pareja brasileña, y Jackson y Holioway, la representación femenina de la unidad 27, tampoco lograron abatir a la pareja de Los Angeles, perteneciente a un equipo profesional de voleibol. Las peripecias fueron llegando narradas por boca de la alegre Gail, Jane y un desenfrenado Teddy, cuya indisposición alcohólica no había disminuido con la brisa del viaje a pesar de la parada de urgencia que tuvimos que realizar para que aliviase su estómago. Por fortuna había poco tráfico en la carretera y no tardamos casi nada en llegar a Apricot's Lane, un pequeño y antiguo hotel bien situado en primera línea de playa donde sólo nos quedamos nosotras. En cuanto bajamos del coche, los cuatro se despidieron y volvieron a marcharse en dirección a la fiesta.

—Es aquí —afirmó Emma guiándome hasta la puerta 16 del segundo piso.

Entramos. Era un cuarto pequeño con una discreta ventana que daba al mar y un baño completo.

—Solemos hospedarnos en estas habitaciones porque los dueños son los padres de Teddy — explicó refiriéndose a su compañero pelirrojo —. Lo llamamos "Casa Thompson". Casi todos mis amigos están aquí. Toma la llave.

No supe cómo reaccionar frente a su resolución, con la que yo no había contado, así que me quedé callada sin saber bien qué decir.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se sorprendió ella.

—Es que no quiero que mi estancia sea un problema para ti. —dije tímidamente mordiéndome los labios.

Emma sonrió comprendiendo.

—Aquí estamos invitadas —señaló—. Son las normas de la casa.

Se acercó a mí hasta que estuvimos la una frente a la otra bajo la luz encendida de un fluorescente.

—Verás —comenzó seleccionando las palabras—. Cuando perteneces a una unidad como la nuestra, desplazada en un país tan peligroso durante meses interminables, te acostumbras a velar por las espaldas de los otros. Allí es lo único que tienes y, al final, es lo único que te importa.

Asentí, tan asombrada por la contundencia de sus palabras como por la expresión desolada de su rostro.

—Escucha —recordó de repente—. Para dejarte más espacio yo dormiré con Gail; tiene una doble en el piso de abajo.

Entonces quise decir algo, pero no me dejó.

—En serio, tienes que estar aquí —insistió alejándose hacia la puerta—. Siempre hacemos una fiesta después de los partidos, en la playa. No puedes perdértela.

Nos miramos en silencio unos segundos, intentando despedirnos de un día vertiginoso para las dos. —Oye. —dije de repente.

—Si. —respondió ella.

—¿Por qué Lii? —pregunté incapaz de aguantarme.

—Porque soy little E—explicó con una graciosa mueca—. Y Gail es big.

Estuvimos bromeando durante un rato hasta que se marchó, dejándome a solas con el sonido del océano.

Me desperté a las once de la mañana, agitada por un griterío incontenible a pocos metros de la puerta de la habitación. Abrí la persiana y asomé la cara por el cristal; allí, frente a mí, una marabunta de gente había invadido por completo kilómetros y kilómetros de playa, despejando el espacio para los cuadriláteros que definían un buen número de campos de vóley. Me sacudí las ganas de seguir durmiendo y me metí en la ducha; cinco minutos de agua después me puse mi bikini más cómodo, unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta anudada al cuello, unas sandalias compradas durante un viaje a España y luego salí, animada por el ruido, oculta tras las gafas de sol.

Dejé atrás las escaleras que bajaban a la playa mientras escuchaba aplausos recurrentes entre el gentío; varias pancartas gigantescas anunciaban el comienzo del maratón sobre 20 campos de arena y 520 participantes, venidos desde todos los estados del país y desde el extranjero. Me dirigí hacia el paseo para comenzar mi recorrido, donde una visión más panorámica de la playa facilitaba la identificación de alguna cara conocida. Compré un zumo y una barra de cereales para desayunar y sorteé despacio la muchedumbre que transitaba por el pavimento sobre patines, bicicletas o, simplemente, a toda velocidad. Yo necesitaba pararme, examinar con cuidado, aunque sabía bien que Emma no pasaría inadvertida ante mis ojos.

Ya había superado la mitad de los campos cuando descubrí un cartel clasificatorio con las fichas de los jugadores, sus características físicas y la hora de los partidos: Gail Jackson, 1,85; 73, y Emma Swan, 1,74; 62.

Acababan de comenzar su primer encuentro hacía escasos minutos en el penúltimo cuadrilátero de la playa. Aceleré el paso mientras sentía cómo mis nervios comenzaban a descontrolarse y, una vez en el lugar indicado, busqué por dónde asomarme hasta que al fin pude verla, inconfundible, elevando el balón por el aire antes de golpear el saque.

Vestía un bikini deportivo azul, la fiel gorra de los Yankees ocultando sus risos y unas peculiares gafas de sol con el cristal alargado sujeto por una goma alrededor de la cabeza.

Resoplaba, jadeaba, se arrojaba sobre la arena y volvía a levantarse mientras Gail remataba contra la red; entonces cerraba los puños y abría la poderosa espalda, recuperando la posición atrás antes del siguiente punto.

Flexionaba ligeramente las rodillas y se apoyaba sobre ellas con las manos, asintiendo a las señales de su compañera mientras el sudor le caía por las sienes y, entonces, volvía a moverse con rapidez, alcanzando un balón alejado y salvando otro punto desde el suelo, sonriente, mordiéndose los labios en el siguiente saque. Gritaba, apuntaba con el dedo, agachaba la cabeza y hundía los pies en la arena cuando filiaba para luego estirar el cuello y dar pequeños empellones al caminar antes de volver a prepararse. Así una y otra vez, como una exhibición interminable de poder.

Durante varios minutos no fui capaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Era la primera vez que podía admirar tan plácidamente su anatomía, las caderas rectas y las piernas firmes heredadas de una práctica deportiva continuada durante años. Además, la perspectiva general bajo el sol ardiente del mediodía acentuaba la fuerza muscular de las jugadoras y me incomodó comprobar que era Emma quien despertaba mayor interés entre el público, tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Todos parecían haber notado su brillo sobre el horizonte del Pacífico, igual que la insignia de una bandera, permitiendo, quizás, que ganasen el primer set con ayuda de la simpatía general de los asistentes. Se aproximaron entonces a la grada para sentarse a beber líquido mientras intercambiaban algunos monosílabos. Entre los espectadores que aplaudían pude reconocer a Jane junto a otros muchos animadores de la pareja con el dorsal libre U27. En mitad del descanso hubo un instante en que Emma giró el rostro hacia mi posición, pero yo ya había retrocedido, alentada por una idea genial que me alejaba de su lado unos minutos. Tardaría un poco aunque, sin duda, merecía la pena.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia una calle próxima atestada de comercios y busqué, incesante, hasta descubrir una tienda de fotografía; me armé de valor y salí de allí con una réflex digital oscilando en mi regazo. Comencé manipulándola despacio, presa de un miedo antiguo que conocía bien, como si mi destreza casi olvidada pudiese quebrar la cámara, pero luego, al asomarme por el objetivo, conseguí domarla al mismo tiempo que anticipaba el placer de rescatar algunas imágenes a mi alrededor. Me apresuré hacia el campo; habían comenzado a jugar de nuevo y una vez allí no pude evitar descender hasta la arena, a pocos metros de Emma. Mi entusiasmo y mis recuerdos me llevaron, en un principio, a hacer enfoques extremos, capturando sus movimientos con largos tiempos de obturador a partir de los cuales llegaron la concentración y una especie de calma intranquila, donde la decisión del momento del disparo pareció concentrarse en el esfuerzo de Emma. En cada estiramiento, encada golpe, en cada gesto agresivo de ella, mi pulso no temblaba y comenzamos a comunicarnos en un lenguaje de matices que traspasaba la cámara; yo simplemente recogía su fascinante presencia, convencida de que no había en el mundo nadie tan hermoso como Emma Swan, y ella se limitaba a mirarme, a través de los cristales oscuros, regalándome innumerables sonrisas en cada parada del juego.

Finalmente, también ganaron el segundo set y, con él, el partido.

Muchos amigos e integrantes de la unidad 27 se adentraron en el campo para felicitar a las jugadoras, entusiasmados tras una primera victoria. En medio de los abrazos y gritos de celebración yo continué disparando, manteniendo una posición de convenida retirada; entonces Emma, descolgándose las gafas sobre el cuello, me buscó con la mirada entre el bullicio y se acercó exultante de alegría.

— ¡Ganamos! —exclamó entre la confusión de cientos de voces.

Se echó sobre mí, incapaz de contenerse; me sujetó por las mejillas y me besó los labios durante un instante fugaz. Luego se alejó sonriente, sin darle la menor importancia, mientras yo notaba cómo mi cuerpo se descomponía en miles de granos de arena.

La continuidad frenética de los partidos propició que compartiese el resto del día con algunos de los compañeros de Emma no participantes en el maratón; la ya conocida Jane Bradley, de Alabama, activa en telecomunicaciones; Eric T. Owens, de Florida, con días de permiso y destinado en Irak; Marlon Westley, de Nevada, recientemente ascendido a sargento, y Edgard Mendoza, de

Luisiana, instructor especialista. Todos, sin excepción, habían pasado al menos un año de su vida en algún destacamento de Oriente Medio y de allí narraban experiencias particularmente desagradables en un tono de humor funesto sólo asequible para ellos. Pude intuir cómo la piel curtida asomaba desde sus entrañas para hacerlos más fuertes o, tal vez, para hacerlos menos capaces de sentir cuando en algunos momentos, asomaba en la conversación el nombre de algún mutilado; a los muertos ni siquiera se atrevían a mencionarlos, porque entonces la voz se les volvía trémula, y el empeño por no mostrarse débiles prevalecía entre compañeros como un hábito de guerra imposible de borrar. Procedían de hogares más o menos desfavorecidos, nada en común con la residencia Mills que me había criado y, quizás por ello, me pareció que habían vivido a mayor velocidad sus días y sus noches, confirmando el viejo lema de mi padre de que la edad de un hombre se mide por la cantidad de riesgos asumidos. Recordé haber visto, en algunas ocasiones, la misma crudeza en el rostro de Emma, escondida en su alma en forma de recuerdo; un reflejo del tormento que le había tocado vivir y que yo, muy a pesar mío, ignoraba del todo.

Muchos se acercaron a lo largo de la tarde para posar en fotos que prometí hacerles llegar a través de su antigua compañera, afanada en la disputa de los encuentros previos a la clasificación. Aunque competía con muchas ganas y entrega, la 27 carecía de entrenamiento profesional y, a medida que los partidos avanzaban, el grado de inexperiencia iba, restando posibilidades; Gail y Emma lucharon sin tregua en el último partido de la tarde, pero acabaron perdiendo frente a una experimentada pareja procedente de Sydne justo antes de poder confirmar su presencia en semifinales. Hubo momentos de recuperación, bromas, abrazos, una improvisada cena alrededor de un puesto de la playa y luego un nutrido grupo de simpatizantes regresamos al Apricot's Lane, donde pude descansar un rato antes de volver a entrar en la ducha.

A las nueve de la noche sólo una persona podía tocar a mi puerta.

—Hola —saludó Emma—. Ha empezado la fiesta en la planta baja. Vengo a invitarte.

El bronceado embellecía aún más su sonrisa y me impresionó verla de nuevo en camiseta, con sus eternos pantalones caídos y losrulos rebeldes sobre los ojos.

—Claro —respondí vacilante—. Me arreglo y bajo en seguida.

Ella se quedó clavada en el umbral, indecisa, mientras nos mirábamos en silencio.

—Hoy te he echado de menos —se atrevió al fin—. Hablar contigo.

—Yo también —confesé—. Me ha faltado algo.

Entonces Emma suspiró, adoptando el gesto más inocente que jamás he visto.

—Vale —asintió—. Pues te espero abajo.

Se marchó mientras yo intuía cómo, por primera vez, la emoción no nos había dejado alternativa.

Me apresuré cuanto pude y pocos minutos después bajé las escaleras. Muchas de las habitaciones permanecían con las puertas abiertas y las bañeras, llenas de hielo, servían de almacén para el alcohol que discurría por los pasillos a toda velocidad; numerosos grupos se amontonaban por los rincones para fumar sustancias diversas, beber, jugar a las cartas o, en las habitaciones más retiradas, tener sexo más o menos disimulado sobre las camas deshechas. La planta baja estaba casi a oscuras, repleta de gente bailando de todas las formas y maneras al son de un trance extremo que estallaba contra los tímpanos.

En la sala reconocí a muchos militares, pero también skaters, surferos, animadoras, turistas y otras variantes autóctonas que iban y venían, subían y bajaban, se desparramaban intoxicados contra la pared profiriendo gritos y exhalaciones.

Recordé mis primeras fiestas universitarias y me abatió, por momentos, la nostalgia de otros tiempos, hasta que una cara conocida se cruzó en mi camino; era Graham «Coyote» McNeill, el conductor de la noche anterior, quien se detuvo para saludarme.

—Ven conmigo —insistió—. Déjame invitarte.

No quise dejarle así que lo acompañé hasta la barra, un lugar aún más oscuro donde sólo brillaban dos focos. Mientras hablábamos divisé a lo lejos a Emma; la gente a su alrededor se deshacía en felicitaciones, besos y abrazos, persiguiendo la estela de magnetismo que ella siempre desprendía. Comenzó a bailar y me gustó verla moverse con la música; era agresiva e imparable, como una máquina de precisión. Me encontré, de repente, con sus ojos cuando aún estaba tratando de rehuir a mi acompañante; se había quedado quieta y tan sólo me observaba fijamente, con una expresión definitiva que parecía querer decir millones de palabras. Yo me sentí atrapada, paralizada, sin atreverme a cerrar los párpados por si la perdía para siempre, y así continuamos varios segundos en los que un telón a nuestro alrededor hizo desaparecer el resto del mundo.

Me alejé de McNll escurriéndome hacia la puerta y sin retirar la vista de ella, huyendo de aquel espacio donde me costaba pensar con claridad. Emma me siguió hasta la arena de la playa, frente al océano, y allí nos paramos tan cerca la una de la otra que pude sentir el olor de su piel, su respiración mezclándose con la mía; entonces acercamos aún más los rostros y un impulso nos empujó a un beso cálido, tan eléctrico que su sabor me traspasó las entrañas.

Agarradas de la mano subimos las escaleras hasta el número 16 del segundo piso; la música y el escándalo ensordecedor de los pasillos nos aislaba de cuanto allí sucedía, pendientes solamente del contacto de nuestra piel. En la habitación comenzamos a besarnos desenfrenadamente, con ansia desordenada, fundidas en un abrazo que nos permitió tocarnos sin condiciones mientras, a tirones, nos quitábamos la ropa; intentamos dominar nuestras ganas para mordernos con suavidad, pero la necesidad me apresuró a devorarla, recorriendo con la lengua todos los espacios de su cuerpo hasta percatarme de que, por primera vez, había tomado el control sobre Emma

Ella inspiraba despacio, dejándose beber durante un tiempo de caricias profundas, un exceso que terminó cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo entero se arqueó, doblando la ¡espalda en una larga contorsión inconfundible! Aguardé que regresase a mi boca y entonces fue ella quien me arrojó sobren la cama; se recostó de lado encima de mí y me besó de nuevo, tan violentamente que creí sentir dolor mientras notaba el calor brusco que una de sus manos provocaba al adentrarse en mi cuerpo.

Quise hablar, pero no me dejó, obstinada en vigilar mi cara y mis gestos, satisfecha con cada aliento entrecortado que salía de mi garganta; cuando el ardor se convirtió en fuego tuve que sujetarme a su nuca y apretar los dientes, dejando escapar leves gemidos mientras ella me retenía implacable, tratando de que aguantase sus maniobras hasta el final. Su bello rostro a pocos centímetros de mi cara y su pelo, rozando mis mejillas, hicieron que me abandonase a sus empeños y, cuando volví a sentir un nuevo forcejeo, la ola de sensaciones fue casi insoportable. Me dejé llevar y cedí, vencida por su morbosa sonrisa; entonces un aliento inesperado vació de aire mis pulmones mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía, incendiado como nunca antes lo había estado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Emma, por fin, me liberó. Entrelacé mis dedos a su mano mojada y la besé de nuevo, entre risas y sudor, irremediablemente pérdida por ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni los personajes de OUAT ni la historia me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5, domingo<strong>

Quiso mi inconsciente comprobar que no se había tratado de un sueño y me desperté temprano, casi al amanecer, cuando a través de la veneciana se colaba una luz escasa. Emma seguía junto a mí, durmiendo de lado sobre la cama; podía ver el contorno de su espalda a medio cubrir por la sábana y sus risos dorados esparcidos por la cama dándome una vista espectacular de su rostro. Traté de imaginarla con el cabello corto, pero no lo conseguí; apenas podía creer que ya existiera tal cual, libre de corazas y falsedades. A fin de cuentas, no era sólo una cuestión de maquillaje el que pareciésemos tan distintas.

Un haz de sol interrumpió mis pensamientos e iluminó su piel; entonces alcancé la cámara y comencé a hacerle fotografías. Me fascinaba tanto el resultado que me tomé mi tiempo entre cada disparo, buscando ángulos, sombras, contraluces, encuadres oblicuos, primeros planos, enfocados y desenfocados casi absurdos. No importaba el proceso; estaba en plena búsqueda y necesitaba respuestas que nadie podía darme, ni siquiera yo.

Repasando todo lo que aún no le había contado sobre mí y añadiendo algunas de mis mentiras conseguí sentirme mezquina, tanto que me derrumbé sobre una silla; tuve miedo de estar ocupando el lugar de alguien mejor, el destino de una persona que sí mereciese a Emma.

—Buenos días —saludó de pronto estirando los brazos—. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

—Un rato —contesté—. Me gusta mirarte.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me acercase; entonces me acosté a su lado hasta alargar premeditadamente un beso. —

—El avión de vuelta sale a las ocho —susurró —. Así que tenemos doce horas para hacer lo que queramos

Yo asentí en silencio.

—Bien —exclamó ella adoptando la pose habitual del Tambourine—. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

Nos reímos y después le hice una petición espontánea

Esta vez era un bañador rojo, blanco y azul.

Prescindió del gorro aunque sí se puso las gafas de natación, y me sobrecogió más de lo que yo creía verla hacer estiramientos sobre el pedestal de salida, justo antes de arrojarse al agua de la piscina olímpica con la destreza de una profesional. Comenzó con el estilo mariposa, el más espectacular de todos, completando un largo que yo perseguí desde el exterior, cámara en mano; tras el viraje cambió a posición dorsal y nadó de espaldas. Más que nunca me pareció un delfín o una sirena mostrando su capacidad de hermosear el agua, por eso abandoné la réflex y me introduje en la piscina con una pequeña cámara acuática.

Emma ya estaba con la braza, lo que me permitió un pequeño conato de buceo para tomar algunas instantáneas debajo de la superficie; entonces cambio a crol y sentí su velocidad, en caminándose hacia a mí con la fuerza de un animal marino. Al llegar a mi posición desapareció de mi vista y se hundió notaba como sus manos me empujaban hacia abajo y trate de escapar, pero no lo conseguí.

Tal y como imaginaba, Emma era aún más poderosa metida en una piscina.

—Tienes miedo de muchas cosas — dijo emergiendo de pronto a mi lado — También al agua...

— No es verdad— me defendí—Tu eres intimidante.

—¿En serio? -sonrió quitándose las gafas de golpe.

Jugamos un rato al acecho antes de vestirnos y regresar al Aprocot's paseando juntas, por primera vez, como dos amantes. Comprendí entonces lo extraordinario que resulta cuando un ser humano encuentra al fin su sitio, ese lugar exacto que parece haber existido siempre por nosotros, aguardando para recibirnos, con los brazos abiertos, junto a la persona destinada a rendir nuestro corazón tras el naufragio de las edades confusas. Emma me llevaba de la mano, pero también me equilibraba, como toda la vida yo había intuido que debía suceder al otro lado de mi cadera, enseñándome que las dudas sufridas con otros son los rastros dejados en nuestra intuición por los falsos caminos y no por el amor de verdad, ese sentimiento inconfundible y derramado, malgastado por mí, en cada vistazo. Emma y su espalda ascendiendo hasta la nuca, Emma y su elegante cadencia al caminar, Emma y su forma inspirada de volverse hacia mi lado, Emma buscando impropia mis labios, sujetando mi cintura, Emma y su mar de ojos inmensos donde nada más cabía ni se comparaba, Emma y su sonrisa, tan arrolladora, entre mi alma y mi piel como los cataclismos, como una tragedia irrepetible del verdadero sentido de mis años. Todo era ella y desde sus raíces yo estaba creciendo por completo, renovando hasta el último gramo de mi colección de sueños; aquellos tesones, lejanos y absurdos, de mi anterior existencia.

Al llegar a la habitación, prolongamos durante varias horas un beso intenso que no terminaba nunca; a veces solamente abrazadas, pero otras giradas, manipulándonos con un hambre sexual intermitente. Hacía mucho que habíamos dejado de pensar para explorarnos en penumbras, entendernos con el ritmo de la respiración y los silencios mantenidos en una clave íntima y única. Aprendí a codiciar su carne igual que había codiciado su presencia mientras ella me enseñaba a disfrutar de sus efluvios, de sus caricias, todas diferentes, pero efectivas, y aquella entrega tan pura me hizo sentir aún más traidora. El tiempo había agigantado la sensación de culpa en mi conciencia de tal modo que, al final, la angustia se convirtió en una carga demasiado insoportable.

Escogí una pregunta al azar para comenzar una conversación que no sabía cómo afrontar y, sin darme cuenta, algunas de mis palabras removieron el alma de Emma hasta el punto de que fue ella quien hizo una revelación; seguramente, la más dolorosa de su vida.

—Eres una nadadora increíble —reconocí— ¿Nunca llegaste a competir a mayor nivel?

Me sentí la peor culebra de la tierra cuando se entristeció y bajó los ojos.

—Quiero contarte algo —empezó—. Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie. Algunas personas lo saben, pero no por mí.

Esperé, preocupada por el tono de su voz, mientras ella parecía estar luchando contra sí misma.

—Mi primer novio se llamaba Neal Wallace — afirmó nostálgica—. Estuvimos juntos durante mi último año de instituto. Tenía veintidós años y era uno de los mejores amigos de mis hermanos así que, aunque yo no rebasaba los diecisiete, todo quedaba en familia. Cada viernes venía a buscarme a la salida de las clases en un Chevrolet Camaro azul del 75; un buen coche para casi todo, puedes creerlo. No imaginas lo importante que me hacía sentir aquello, en un lugar donde ni siquiera me miraban. Nunca he cumplido bien el perfil de novia convencional.

Se detuvo un instante para mirarme con los ojos brillantes y sonreír.

—Rompimos cuando me marché a Virginia con la beca deportiva. No fue muy duro; al final, Neal y yo éramos sólo buenos amigos. Pero la residencia en la escuela sí resultó un castigo. Tan lejos de mi padre, mis hermanos, mis amigos. Añoraba mi casa. Todo era demasiado elitista y competitivo, demasiado frío para mí y, por alguna razón, no encajé. Los profesores pensaron que necesitaba ayuda profesional para superar los entrenamientos y comencé asistir a la consulta de la psicóloga, Ingrid Wation.

Ingrid tenía veinticinco años y había viajado durante toda su vida acompañando a su padre, un geólogo marino; aún recuerdo cómo me impresionaba su manera de hablar del mundo que había conocido, las diferentes personas con las que había mantenido contacto.

Alrededor de Ingrid todo resultaba fascinante.

Pasados unos meses comenzamos una relación, pero, cuando el consejo superior de la escuela se enteró, la expulsaron. Y yo me marché con ella.

De nuevo Emma hizo una pausa, tratando de ser fiel a sus recuerdos.

—Vivimos muy bien juntas durante un tiempo hasta que, de repente, empezó a cambiar. Se volvió recelosa, arisca; parecía estar amargada a todas horas y siempre la pagaba conmigo. Le molestaba que yo no encontrase trabajo, o que fuesen trabajos esporádicos. Llegué a pensar que quería deshacerse de mí. Un día llevé a casa unos folletos publicitarios de alistamiento y se entusiasmó. Se empeñó en que sería mi mejor oportunidad; podría viajar, tendría un sueldo fijo, una carrera profesional. Yo nunca lo hubiese considerado, pero ella insistió, incansable, durante semanas, hasta que me convenció. Me marché para recibir la formación y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba volando en un avión con destino a Afganistán. Utilizaba los días de permiso para visitarlos, a ella y a mi padre, aunque nunca volvió a ser la misma desde la separación. La última vez que regresé para verla, después de dos años de servicio, la encontré ingresada en el hospital, delirando. Murió a los pocos días a causa de un cáncer terminal.

Alzó la cabeza para tomar aire. Pude notar cómo le dolía hablar de aquello, el esfuerzo colosal que le suponía.

—Nunca pude perdonarla —se resintió—. Sentí tanta rabia que la odié durante mucho tiempo. Prefirió manipularme y enviarme al mismo infierno antes que ser sincera conmigo. Me sentí tan idiota, tan ingenua y, al mismo tiempo, tan culpable por no haber estado a su lado. En la carta que dejó para mí aseguraba que lo había hecho para no verme sufrir, pero nunca me dijo una sola verdad., ¿Cómo puede eso llamarse amor?

Me miraba igual que una niña desengañada con los ojos húmedos, por una vez tan desvalida ante mí que tuve que ampararla entre mis brazos.

—Los defectos humanos siempre parecen más terribles en las personas a las que queremos — expliqué intentando consolarla—. Quizás su afán por evitar que vivieses su tragedia no le permitió valorar el alcance de sus propias decisiones. Quizás la medicación, si la hubo; la depresión, el miedo al abandono. Quizás fue el miedo a verte marchar, a perderte antes del final.

La expresión de Emma se relajó, como si en mis palabras hubiese encontrado, por fin, un atisbo de claridad.

—No me engañes nunca, Gina —pidió de pronto suplicante—. No podría con ello.

Pareció atravesarme por la mitad el filo de una espada de hielo.

Tardamos en reponemos y, mientras me esforzaba en desterrar todas mis faltas, volvimos a vestirnos más dócilmente que nunca, emparejadas en idéntico compás de movimiento. Luego salimos a recorrer calles que ahora no acertaría a describir siquiera, a pesar de recordar el sonido de nuestros pasos sobre las aceras y cada una de sus preguntas, las cuales, de manera inexplicable, me tornaron capaz de la mayor de las hazañas. Respondía aunque sólo escuchaba su voz y esa pequeña sinfonía rítmica de sus hombros, semejante al aleteo de un ángel. Quise remontar desde mi aturdimiento cuando entramos en un restaurante que ella eligió al azar, cansada de mi indecisión, aunque después hablamos poco para lo acostumbrado entre nosotras. Acaso aquel día nos complacía más leernos el pensamiento con un gesto de complicidad o, quizás, disfrutar del grato silencio que uno mantiene cuando alimenta ese lado insaciable del espíritu con un igual. Deseé preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero de alguna forma sabía que sus pupilas podían hablar mil veces mejor, solazando un símbolo infalible; un lenguaje que Emma había adoptado desde el principio como favorito porque, a pesar de la imprecisión, era más fiel a la verdad que las palabras o los juramentos.

El deseo común se cristalizó brevemente de vuelta en la calle, donde aprovechamos para regresar a la playa en busca de sus compañeros.

La mayoría estaba durmiendo la borrachera de la noche anterior, excepto los pocos que se habían acercado hasta los campos de vóley para presenciar las finales del maratón. Allí encontramos a Gail, con un nuevo acompañante conocido en la fiesta, Jane, Teddy y alguno otros de la unidad diseminados entre el público de la grada. Los saludamos y nos sentamos a su lado, compartiendo con ellos nuestras últimas horas californianas; después, nos despedimos con la solemne promesa de volver al año siguiente.

—Cuídala bien —me susurró Gail antes de dejarme ir—. Es demasiado buena; incluso para Nueva York.

Sabía que no le faltaba razón así que, usando su señal, le di mi palabra.

El viaje al aeropuerto lo hicimos en taxi. Una vez allí no pude resistir la tentación de imprimir las fotos mientras esperábamos la salida del avión. Muchas instantáneas, 318, en las que Emma era la absoluta protagonista, confirmaron su previsible fotogenia, pero también cierto grado de pericia que gustó atribuirme, un vestigio de los años que llevaba experimentando con las cámaras. Repasamos las imágenes juntas, recordando cada momento como una pieza única cuyas sensaciones despertaron entre nosotras una complicidad nueva. Ya teníamos un pasado común que podíamos revivir a cada momento, en cada mirada. Al despegar el aparato, agarre de nuevo la mano de Emma aunque, esta vez, no se trataba de miedo, sino de un probado desafío a través de la ventanilla, desde donde me atreví a contemplar las nubes del atardecer sobre el océano, los precipicios de rocas, las montañas entre valles verdosos. A nuestros pies el mundo parecía haberse conjurado para favorecernos y, por algunos momentos, me pareció creer en una intervención divina.

Otro taxi nos condujo desde el aeropuerto JFK hasta Chelsea. Era tarde, más de las doce y media, cuando se detuvo ante la puerta del edificio de Emma. El conductor se bajó para ayudarnos y entonces, cuando también sacó mi bolsa del maletero, Emma y yo nos miramos.

—Así está bien, gracias —le dijo al hombre sin darme opción—. Aquí tiene.

Yo continuaba mirándola o, en realidad, admirándola. Sólo, ella tenía esa capacidad; aturdirme e ilusionarme al mismo tiempo.

—Quédate esta noche —me pidió en cuanto él se fue—. Ya pensaremos mañana.

¿Pensar? —pregunté mientras volvíamos a reírnos.

Luego subimos el equipaje al sexto piso y cerramos la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni los personajes de OUAT ni la historia me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 6, lunes<strong>

El despertador sonó a las cinco y cuarto de la mañana desde el interior de otra de las cajas de madera que Emma tenía esparcidas por la habitación; extendió uno de los brazos fuera de las sábanas y lo paró. Se levantó de la cama de inmediato y, mientras buscaba con diligencia la ropa del trabajo, yo me dediqué al placer de contemplarla.

—No tengo ganas de ir, pero Alfred puede matarme si no aparezco hoy —bostezó mientras sacudía los pantalones.

—Iré a buscarte —aseguré levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

—Eres la mejor —contestó sonriente en dirección al baño.

Me acerqué tras ella y observé cómo se duchaba, se lavaba los dientes y hacia maniobras para tener el pelo largo mientras se engominaba el pelo. Luego me colocó una especie de faja en el pecho antes de ponerse la camisa, el chaleco, el cinturón y los zapatos. Aquellos sencillos pasos lograban una transformación tan espectacular, tan cargada de ambigüedad, que provocaban una atracción enfermiza.

A Steven le sienta bien el bronceado —bromeó mientras se anudaba la corbata — ¿No crees?

Tuve que besarla de nuevo para asegurarme de que Emma continuaba allí.

Antes de salir me invitó a registrar el baúl guardado en el único armario del salón, un cofre antiguo con el nombre de su dueña tallado en la tapa que interpreté como un regalo paterno. Al abrirlo encontré un cúmulo de cosas amontonadas: medallas de natación, un libro de cuentos infantiles, un fajo de cartas con distintos remitentes, invitaciones, entradas de conciertos y teatros, retales de prendas de ropa, botes de cristal con arena de distintas procedencias y diversidad de artilugios, pero, sobre todo, tres grandes álbumes de fotos en el fondo. Me senté en uno de los sofás e inspiré antes de verlos; sabía que entre mis manos sostenía una combinación de las dos mayores pasiones, de mi vida.

Me impresionó descubrir en la primera página a Mary Swan, la madre de Emma, quien apenas debía de rondar los veinte años cuando se casó, siempre extremadamente joven y alegre sobre el fondo de un rancho. Era igual a Emma con la simple diferencia del color de pelo ella era morena y pecosa, con el pelo larguísimo y, a menudo, recogido posando tímidamente en la serie de imágenes más antigua. David, el padre, aparecía poco después; era un hombre alto de una delgadez seductora, con la expresión contenida, pero con unos profundos ojos azules que reconocí en seguida. En todas las instantáneas llevaban ropa humilde, típica del campo, y raramente se apreciaban escenarios distintos a la granja o a la pequeña ciudad, pero se intuía una felicidad plácida a través de los rostros de la pareja; Poco a poco fueron apareciendo fotos de los hijos; el primero, Paul, al poco de la boda; a continuación Brian, y, más tarde, Michael.

Debían de tener los seis, cuatro y dos años cuando aparecieron las primeras de Emma, una niña preciosa y robusta que empezaba a dar los primeros pasos; después, en un salto cualitativo que atribuí a la repentina muerte de la madre, cesaban las imágenes hasta un retrato de los cuatro hermanos ataviados con camisas similares, vaqueros y corte de pelo idéntico, donde Emma ya habría cumplido los siete u ocho años. Las escasas fotos de la adolescencia eran las habituales del anuario del colegio y del instituto; con amigos, entrenando en la piscina, sobre un podio, montada en un chevy junto a un acompañante y, finalmente, la graduación.

Luego, casi de inmediato, aparecía Íngrid Watson. Era una joven de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos expresivos, casi enigmáticos, con una apariencia entre romántica y distante. Daba impresión de serenidad y resultaba bastante atractiva en las pocas ocasiones en las que sonreía abiertamente, con un ligero perfil clásico en cada uno de sus gestos. Analicé meticulosamente su presencia junto a Emma y me di cuenta de que nunca miraba directamente a la cámara; sus ojos parecían estar siempre cavilando, pensando, en algún otro lugar.

El último álbum contenía algunas fotos de Emma uniformada y armada sobre grandes parajes desérticos. Reconocí a Gail y a otros muchos de sus compañeros junto a ella, enfrentada a un peligro del que había sobrevivido gracias a su férrea voluntad y a cierto grado de suerte. Al fin y al cabo, había sabido rescatarse a sí misma con el mismo valor con el que manejaba la vida.

Y yo ni siquiera me atrevía a conectar el móvil.

Devolví el contenido del cajón a su lugar y después fui en busca del bolso. Extraje el teléfono y lo miré de frente, encarándome con él; de algún modo sabía que encenderlo desencadenaría un tormento que podía hundirme y por eso dudé, reflexionando durante casi una hora mientras lo examinaba.

Me tentaba tirarlo a la basura y olvidarme de todo, pero me pareció excesivamente egoísta, incluso para mí, así que inspiré aire profundamente y apreté el botón.

Inserté el código y esperé. En total, 137 llamadas recibidas, de las cuales 42 eran de Robin, 34 de Rubi, 10 de mi padre, 8 de Killian y otras 43 de teléfonos diversos: mi casa, tíos, abuelos, amigas, floristería, hotel, invitaciones.

Cerré los ojos y quise desaparecer, pero, cuando sólo habían transcurrido un par de minutos, el móvil sonó y apareció en la pantalla el nombre de Rubi.

—Hola. —susurré.

—Gina? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te ha pasado algo, estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Estoy en Nueva York.

—Pero, ¿cuándo has vuelto? ¿Y por qué coño no cogías el teléfono?

—No he podido, lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? Gina, ¿te das cuenta de que me he pasado el fin de semana excusándote? Ha llamado tu madre, tu padre, tu hermano, ¡mis padres! Incluso gente que ni siquiera conozco; por no hablar de Robin. ¿Sabes que ha llegado a amenazarme si no te localizaba?

—No sé qué decir.

—Pues vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones. He tenido que inventarme un viaje a Staten Island con unas amigas de la universidad. Pero Gina., ¡te casas en cuatro días!

—Rubi, necesito que me ayudes.

—Está bien, pero, por favor, llama a tu madre. Creo que está a punto de enviar al FBI a mi apartamento. Debe de pensar que te he secuestrado o que tengo tu cuerpo cortado en pedacitos en el frigorífico.

—Está bien; ahora la llamo.

— ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

—Sí, de verdad. No te preocupes. Es que no sé cómo voy a hacer las cosas.

—Encontraremos la manera. Siempre hay una salida.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Demasiado bien. Oye, Rubi, me siento muy deprimida de repente. Por favor, júrame que vas a ayudarme.

—Pues claro, Gina. Dime dónde estás y voy a buscarte o, si lo prefieres, quedamos en algún sitio.

—No, hoy no puedo. Mañana, mañana te llamo Y quedamos para desayunar.

—Vale, no hay problema. Oye, cuídate. Llámame si me necesitas, a cualquier hora.

—Vale, tú también. Gracias, Rubi. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Recurrí a ese estúpido método de respirar y contar hasta diez que me había enseñado Archi, mi terapeuta, pero no conseguí pasar del ocho sin gritar.

Aún tardé media hora larga en recuperar la calma para hacer varias llamadas, una de ellas, a mi casa. Que fuese mi padre quien levantase el auricular me facilito las cosas para hablar sin tanta presión y, aunque aceptó de buen grado la historia del viaje a última hora, también suponía que algo fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo, por lo que tuve que soportar varios minutos de sermón sobre responsabilidades y cumplimiento de los compromisos adquiridos.

Me instó a que regresase de inmediato, pero yo me escabullí, alegando cansancio y apelando, una vez más, a su comprensión de la debilidad femenina. Luego me despedí rápido y le envié un beso.

Con Robin no iba a resultar tan sencillo así que me preparé. Le dejé un mensaje en el móvil, en su despacho y luego aguardé una respuesta que fue casi inmediata. Al otro lado del teléfono su voz sonaba tan furiosa que me intimidó.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes desaparecer sin avisar a nadie, sin decir nada? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado, lo que he llegado a pensar?

Le dejé hablar. En el fondo, no sabía qué decirle.

— ¿Por qué no has contestado al teléfono en todo el fin de semana? Quiero una explicación de verdad y no esa historia que me ha contado tu prima.

—Rubi te ha dicho la verdad.

—Regina, por Dios, ¿tú, en un ferry, camino de Staten Island? ¡Si tienes pavor a los charcos!

—Eso no es cierto y puedes creer lo que quieras.

—Estás mintiendo. Te traicionan los nervios, Regina. ¿Es por la discusión del último día? ¿Es una especie de revancha o algo así?

Me quedé callada. Sólo deseaba terminar aquella conversación, así que asentí.

—Me hiciste daño, Robin.

—Oye, no fue mi intención ofenderte. Sólo quiero que todo salga bien. Que la boda sea perfecta y que podamos hacer nuestra vida de una vez

—Está bien, vale. Te avisaré cuando vaya a regresar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que no vas a volver a Boston ahora mismo?

—No, hoy no puedo. Mañana, quizá.

— ¿Por qué no puedes hoy?

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo. Hablaremos mañana.

—Muy bien; mañana hablaremos. Eso seguro.

Colgó el teléfono y, aunque luché rabiosamente en contra, varias lágrimas furtivas recorrieron mis mejillas.

Un par de horas echada sobre el sofá sin moverme, casi sin respirar, no mejoraron mi angustioso estado de ánimo. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y la luz entraba a chorros a través de las ventanas del salón. Me desperecé poco a poco y luego me metí en la ducha. Apoyé los brazos en los azulejos de la pared y dejé que el agua cayese sobre mis omóplatos tratando de sentir alguna liberación, pero el amarre que me sometía no era tan fácil de soltar. El olor del gel me recordó a Emma, y una parte de mí se reavivó recuperando la agilidad de pensamiento.

Podía hacer las cosas bien; tan sólo era cuestión de organizarse.

Me vestí y salí a dar un paseo. Estuve tentada de ir a ver a Rubi, pero se merecía de una vez la verdad y yo aún no estaba preparada para contársela. Camine un buen rato en dirección pasos desordenados que me condujeron, instintivamente, al Tambourine antes de tiempo; una vez allí me dirigí hacia las mesas más alejadas y tomé asiento sin levantar la vista. No deseaba que mi presencia interfiriese en el trabajo de Emma así que traté de pasar inadvertida todo lo posible hasta que, de improviso, sentí una mano deslizarse por mi cintura.

— ¿Qué tal, preciosa?

Emma me miraba sonriente mientras disimulaba su apoyo izquierdo con maestría. Su rostro, su cuerpo; toda ella emanaba tanta alegría que hubiese deseado abrazarla allí mismo, secuestrarla y llevarla conmigo hasta cualquier otro lugar en el mundo.

—Te necesito. —le susurré con la mirada tan pérdida que se asustó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó recuperando la seriedad — ¿Te sientes mal?

Quiso dejar la bandeja, pero yo se lo impedí.

—No me hagas caso —respondí con un gesto de tranquilidad—. Se me acaban las vacaciones y me deprime pensarlo.

Nos miramos con ansiedad, como si me hubiese robado la desolación a través de los ojos.

—En dos minutos nos vamos —afirmó decidida— Voy a avisar a Alfred.

—No, espera, no lo hagas —exclamé.

Pero Emma ya había cruzado la puerta del Tambourine en dirección al despacho de su jefe.

Después de cambiarse de ropa me recogió en la puerta del metro que ya conocíamos; allí pude abrazarla y sujetarla contra mí, disimulando el miedo atroz a que mis mentiras pudiesen hacerla desaparecer. Ella me miraba con desconcierto, intuyendo el torbellino que sacudía mi cabeza y, sin embargo, no preguntó; se limitó a coger mi mano y a arrastrarme a su lado a través de Broadway, mostrándome tiendas estrafalarias mientras comíamos dos perritos calientes antes de llegar a Central Park. Nos tumbamos un rato sobre la hierba disfrutando del boceto tornadizo de las nubes, recorrimos los caminos peatonales, visitamos un mercadillo, escuchamos música de grupos ambulantes y nos besamos, durante todo el día, como si fuese el último. Cuando regresamos al apartamento nos desnudamos y nos juntamos bajo la ducha, con el agua tan caliente que el baño se llenó de vapor y su rostro me recordó al de la primera vez, en la sauna, donde sus bellos rasgos lograron aturdirme para siempre.

Al tendernos sobre la cama, un presentimiento en forma de escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Tuve la sensación de que aquel era un ensayo de despedida y los ojos se me volvieron líquidos, aunque tampoco esta vez Emma dijo una sola palabra. Acercándose en la oscuridad su lengua dibujó mis pestañas, me acarició la boca y luego deliramos juntas, como ya habíamos aprendido a hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni los personajes de OUAT ni la historia me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**No me maten! **

**:3 que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 7, martes<strong>

—Entonces. ¿te marchas hoy? —insistió nuevamente Emma mientras se vestía para ir a trabajar.

Se mostraba nerviosa, ligeramente contrariada.

Yo asentí, eludiendo sus continuos vistazos.

—¿A qué hora?

—No lo sé —dudé—. Cogeré el tren de esta noche, supongo.

Se dirigió al baño, pero regresó al instante ardiendo en ganas de protestar.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —sugirió, abatida—. Podría pedir días libres.

Nos miramos como si nos hubieran derrotado fuerzas invisibles.

—Te prometo que en unos días estaré de vuelta. En cuanto arregle todo lo referente a mi trabajo.

Lentamente se sentó a mi lado en la cama y se dejó caer, apoyando la cabeza sobre mis piernas.

—No te vayas. —susurró con un lamento.

Durante algunos minutos le acaricié el cabello en completo silencio; después, Emma acabó de vestirse y se fue.

Preparé la maleta repasando el plan que había trazado meticulosamente. Encendí el móvil y volví a llamar a mi casa; esta vez fue mi madre quien respondió, al otro lado del teléfono.

—Estoy tan avergonzada —empezó—. Ya no sé qué decirles a los padres de Robin.

—Vuelvo esta noche —me apresuré—. Podremos hablar tranquilamente cuando llegue.

— ¿Crees que puedes comportarte como te dé la gana? —gritó—. ¿Crees que lo que has hecho no tendrá consecuencias?

—Ya te he dicho que hablaremos cuando llegue.

—Desde luego que vamos a hablar — amenazó—. No te imaginas cuánto.

Arrugué la frente. Me pareció que en el tono de sus palabras se escondía algo más que un predecible enfado maternal.

—Entonces, hasta la noche —me despedí.

—Hasta entonces —zanjó ella.

Al colgar me di cuenta de que aquella conversación, lejos de calmarme, me había provocado una inquietante sensación. Sabía que no era el momento de flaquear así que marqué el número de Robin y esperé a que me devolviese la llamada, como siempre que estaba ocupado.

— ¿Hoy no tienes ningún impedimento para volver? —inquirió sarcástico—. Qué bien.

—Sólo quería avisarte de mi llegada —aclaré —. Es simple cortesía, no el reporte de actividades de alguno de tus becarios.

—Estupendo. Estamos de enhorabuena; Regina Mills por fin se digna a regresar a casa.

—No quiero discutir —atajé—. Otro comentario mordaz.

— ¿Y qué? —exclamó—. Vamos, a ver si ahora te atreves a hacerte la víctima conmigo.

De repente comprendí que, a pesar de las formas, llevaba parte de razón. La infiel, la culpable de todo aquel desastre era yo, y Robin tan sólo formaba parte de los daños colaterales.

—Lo siento —me disculpé impulsivamente—. De verdad que lo siento. Nunca he querido herirte.

Un silencio al otro lado de la línea me hizo sospechar que el abogado Van Horton, aunque bien preparado para la guerra, no lo estaba tanto para las prerrogativas de paz y concordia.

—Yo tampoco quiero discutir —reanudó más tarde—. Pero esta situación me ha alterado mucho. Ya sabes que no me gusta perder el control y estos días me has hecho mucha falta. La gente habla, cuenta cosas, especula a mí alrededor y no soporto ser el centro de los rumores.

Empezó a entrarme el pánico. Desconocía qué jugosos comentarios podrían haberse extendido sobre mí, aunque supuse que se refería a los ya sugeridos por mi madre.

—Bueno, espero que todo se arregle con mi vuelta —inventé, sin mucha convicción.

—Esta noche.

—Sí.

—Entonces, hasta la noche.

Volví a colgar con la desagradable impresión de haber retrocedido mil años en mis propósitos. Luego me eternicé bajo el agua de la ducha, tan ensimismada que ni siquiera oí abrirse la puerta del apartamento.

Aún tardé un rato en salir del baño envuelta en una toalla y, cuando lo hice, me sorprendió encontrar a Emma apoyada contra la pared del salón mirándome con una frialdad que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos. Me asusté y me quedé quieta, esperando.

—Tu prometido ha llamado mientras te duchabas —dijo desviando la mirada un instante hacia mi móvil—. Tiene una sorpresa para ti colgada en la página web de su bufete.

Se apartó para mostrar la pantalla del ordenador; allí estábamos Robin y yo, juntos y felices, en una foto retocada en la que aparecíamos vestidos de novios en un reportaje simulado de la boda, incluyendo caricaturas humorísticas de familiares y amigos. La presentación fue pasando repetidamente las imágenes mientras yo me echaba las manos a la cabeza y Emma, incapaz de mirarme, se apoyaba en el cristal de la ventana.

—He pedido el día libre —musitó—. Pensé que nos merecíamos un poco más de tiempo. Qué idiota.

Su hermoso rostro parecía tan desolado que hubiese querido abofetearme por el descuido del teléfono, un error que quizás me había condenado para siempre.

—No voy a casarme —me apresuré a aclarar acercándome—. Todo ha cambiado para mí.

Pero Emma se apartó de mi lado con una expresión de rencor irreconocible en ella; parecía estar defendiéndose con los brazos extendidos.

—No me toques —advirtió en tono agresivo—. No vuelvas a tocarme. Te pedí que no me engañases; era lo único que quería. Y no has dicho más que mentiras desde el principio.

Me acerqué de todas formas, pero ella me rechazó con tal contundencia que caí al suelo.

Volví a anudarme la toalla e intenté serenarme, pero no pude; en el fondo de mi alma sabía que la estaba perdiendo, si no la había perdido ya.

—Escúchame, sólo escúchame —supliqué—. No quiero a Robin. Nuestra boda es un trámite que justifica diez años de relación, pero no lo quiero.

Emma ni siquiera me miraba, absorta en el paisaje de metal y ladrillo que mostraba la ventana. Cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y apretó los codos (gira la cara mientras me gritaba, llena de furia, como si un dolor muy grande la estuviera destruyendo.

—Conoces mi vida —clamó—. A mis amigos, a mi familia. Has entrado en mi casa. Lo sabes todo de mí.

Traté de acercarme de nuevo. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por abrazarla, por consolarla y curar la herida que yo le había causado, pero ya no estaba a mi alcance. Emma Swan se había desengañado de mí y permanecía lejos de la inmundicia en la que yo flotaba, un lugar desde donde no merecía mirarla de frente sino postrada en el suelo, como la más rastrera de las mujeres.

—Quiero que te vayas —pidió sollozando—. No quiero que sigas aquí. No quiero verte más.

—No me pidas eso, Emm —imploré—. Me voy a morir sin ti.

Comenzó a chillar de rabia así que me abalancé sobre ella y la sujeté por los brazos tratando de calmarla. Nos miramos, cara a cara, otra vez; sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos, desesperados y brillantes, se me clavaron hasta dolerme en el pecho.

—Vete —exclamó con odio—. No quiero escucharte. No quiero saber por qué me has utilizado. No quiero tus razones, ni me importan; sólo necesito que te vayas.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, tan alterada que preferí comenzar a vestirme. Quise hablarle, pero ella se mantuvo firme, con la mirada perdida frente al rellano mientras yo intentaba, inútilmente, conversar. Le rogué, le supliqué, le pedí perdón mil veces, pero Emma ya ni siquiera me escuchaba.

Finalmente, abandoné el apartamento y ella, implacable, cerró la puerta a mi espalda.

No reparé en la bolsa que colgaba de mi mano, como si el peso formara parte de mí en aquella espantosa caminata que me condujo desde Chelsea hasta la calle del piso de mi prima, en el Village. Bajo el sol intenso de las doce del mediodía yo notaba un vacío helado en mi interior, una cuchilla en el estómago donde se desintegraban lentamente todas las fuerzas vitales de mi cuerpo. Tanto era así que no recuerdo cómo llegué hasta allí, ni cuánto tiempo me llevó.

— Gina. —exclamó en un grito sofocado—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Entonces me colgué del cuello de Rubi para derramar las lágrimas más dolorosas de toda mi vida.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, igual que dos desconocidas, hasta que conseguí dominar mis ganas de llorar. Ella preparó una infusión y me ofreció una taza que apenas pude beber, dado el grado de hundimiento que sentía, aunque sí me aportó la confianza suficiente como para sincerarme de una vez por todas; previas hondas inspiraciones emprendí mi alegato convencida de que, si había una persona en el mundo capaz de entenderme, esa sería Rubi.

—Me ha dejado —expliqué—. Se ha enterado de la boda y cree que he estado fingiendo todo este tiempo.

—Espera —me detuvo con sorpresa—. ¿Acaso no lo sabía?

Meditó un instante hasta que la perspicacia iluminó su rostro.

—No es un amigo de Robin, ¿verdad? —afirmó dolida.

Negué con la cabeza, abochornada por haberla engañado respecto a eso también.

—Es alguien diferente —avancé tratando de buscar manera—. Alguien que he conocido aquí.

La cara de Rubi era un cuadro de perplejidad.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué tanto misterio, por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Tenía miedo de tu reacción, de que pudieses enfadarte conmigo.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Me levanté y busqué el sobre de impresión digital en la bolsa que había traído de California, elegí una de las fotos y se la entregué.

—Es ella.

Emma aparecía recostada sobre la arena de Santa Mónica sonriendo a la cámara, mientras yo, sentada a su lado, le cogía la mano. El paisaje de la playa acentuaba aún más nuestros rostros felices sobre un idílico fondo marino.

Rubi observó la instantánea detenidamente sin comprender, como si lo que estaba viendo no bastase para sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Necesitó mirarme a la cara y preguntarme, otra vez, qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Ella? —exclamó—. ¿Te has liado con la mujer que me gusta a mis espaldas?

Parecía tan extraordinariamente sorprendida que me ruboricé.

—El día que fui a buscarla, en el Gymset, la encontré. Luego todo pasó muy rápido.

La curiosidad exagerada con la que me estudiaba demostró que aquella revelación había adquirido proporciones gigantescas en su rango de valores. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar, presa del nerviosismo, impulsada por una agitación que yo no comprendía.

—Esto es absurdo, una broma. Es ridículo — protestó entre aspavientos—. No me lo creo, no puedo creerlo.

—Es cierto.

—Es que no puede ser —se enfureció—. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?

Yo me quedé callada intentando rescatar una respuesta concreta entre el desorden profundo de mi alma.

—Es que no me gustan las mujeres, ni los hombres. Me gusta Emma —afirmé contundente—. Estoy enamorada de ella.

Rubi me miró extrañada, como si hubiese escuchado una excusa lamentable.

—No funciona así —replicó casi ofendida—. Las personas tenemos preferencias, gustos básicos en lo primordial. Y el sexo es una necesidad primaria.

—Pues siento mucho no poder definirme con tanta exactitud —me defendí—. No soy capaz de etiquetarme y, que yo sepa, tampoco existe en la vida tal obligación.

—Suena muy bonito —sentenció Rubi—, pero en el mundo real, cuando una lesbiana entra en un bar, necesita saber qué puede esperar de la persona a la que mira. Si no aprendes a reconocer las etiquetas puedes pasarte la vida detrás de un sueño o, peor aún, puedes pasarte la vida escondida como un perro, esperando una señal de los cielos que te indique cómo buscar a alguien. Cómo encontrar el amor.

No fue difícil suponer que estaba hablando de sí misma, aunque me impresionó el tono amargo de sus palabras, su semblante desesperado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Rubi? —pregunté sorprendida—. Nunca te había oído hablar así, con ese resentimiento.

Ella seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, sofocando el estallido de indignación que padecía cuando, de repente, se quedó quieta y se volvió hacia mí, con una expresión de absoluta desconfianza.

—Lo has hecho a propósito —exclamó señalándome con el dedo—. Para hacerme daño, y no es la primera vez. Igual hiciste con la carta.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, pero no entendí.

— ¿Qué carta?

—Qué hipócrita —gritó—. ¿Se te ha olvidado? La carta que destruyó mi vida hace doce años. La carta que me tapó la boca y me sacó de Boston. La carta que te escribí.

Sus ojos llorosos parecían esconder una tragedia en su vida que yo ignoraba y que, a tenor de sus palabras, me involucraba por completo.

—Te juro que no sé de qué carta me estás hablando —aseguré abriendo los ojos como platos—. Ni sé qué tiene que ver conmigo.

Rubi me examinó a fondo tratando de descubrir un gesto, un movimiento que delatase mi falsedad, pero mi rostro debía de tener para entonces tal aspecto de indefensión que tuvo que aceptar, momentáneamente, mi presunta inocencia. Inspiró con dificultad sin dejar de frotarse las sienes y se preparó para hacer algo que yo no hubiese adivinado ni en mil vidas que viviese junto a ella.

—Tenía catorce años cuando me enamoré de ti—confesó con voz temblorosa, dejándose caer en el sillón de enfrente—. Fuiste la primera persona por la que sentí amor de verdad.

Mi boca se abrió de golpe, como un pez arrastrado por el anzuelo fuera del agua.

—Rubi. —musité-. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Nos miramos consternadas, tan calladas que podíamos escuchar el sonido de nuestra respiración y la saliva cruzando abruptamente por nuestras gargantas. Luego mi prima se enjugó los ojos antes de relatar, a marchas forzadas, lo que había supuesto para ella descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando apenas estaba terminando la escuela primaria; las innumerables ocasiones en las que había creído estar enferma o convirtiéndose en un monstruo. Me habló de lo sola que se había sentido, de su terror a ser descubierta cuando nos dábamos la mano o dormíamos juntas en vacaciones; de cómo el hecho de estar a mi lado cada día en el instituto, en casa, los fines de semana había resultado una tortura. Guardar aquel secreto que ella intuía sucio y vergonzoso habría terminado por consumirla de no ser porque un día, durante el fin de curso del segundo año de secundaria, tomó una decisión.

—Estabas en aquella obra de teatro —afirmó con tanta seguridad que tuve que bajar la mirada —. Casa de muñecas. En las clases habíamos hablado tanto de su significado que una luz se encendió en tu interior, como un impulso de libertad que reflejé en una carta. El día de la representación me acerqué al vestuario y la guardé en tu mochila, entre tu ropa; después me fui a casa ilusionada. Sabía que seguramente tú no me corresponderías, pero me sentía tan orgullosa del paso que había dado, por fin. Sólo quedaba sentarme a esperar, aunque nunca, jamás, imaginé un veredicto tan despiadado.

Se restregó los ojos y pudimos mirarnos directamente a los ojos, como si nos reencontrásemos después de una eternidad. De pronto pude verla íntegra, tal cual era, sin aderezos protectores ni máscaras, enseñándome su debilidad como sólo se le muestra a un amigo de verdad, a un hermano que pueda acompañarnos en el dolor.

—Tu madre me llamó al día siguiente — prosiguió con cierto pesar—. Me citó con una excusa en tu casa después de comer, a una hora en la que no había nadie más. Supongo que cuando uno va a cometer un crimen antes se asegura de que no habrá testigos. Me hizo pasar al despacho de tu padre en un alarde de poder e incluso ocupó su sillón con la intención de intimidarme desde un principio. Luego empezó a hablarme de la carta. Le avergonzaban mis repugnantes sentimientos hacia ti; me llamó a gritos enferma, descarriada, pervertida y no sé cuántos otros insultos más. Me habló del demonio y de quemarse en el infierno, me chilló y me humilló cuanto quiso mientras yo creía que iba a morirme allí mismo. Y luego vinieron las amenazas.

Se detuvo para tomar aire, ahogada en su propio coraje.

—La corrupción no podía llegar hasta ti, así que yo debía alejarme para siempre. No verte nunca más. Tenía que cambiar de instituto y, por supuesto, optar por una universidad fuera de Boston. Desde ese mismo día me prohibió el acceso a la casa y cualquier contacto contigo, incluso telefónico. Abrió la carta ante mis narices y me juró que, si no cumplía sus condiciones, se la entregaría a mis padres y buscaría el medio de hacerla pública.

Sonrió con lástima, lamentando su exceso de ingenuidad en aquel momento de su vida.

—Yo era una cría de dieciséis años, así que agaché la cabeza y acepté, aterrorizada, más aún cuando mi tía me aseguró la repulsión que te había causado conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Mientras hablaba, un decorado siniestro había ido dejando al descubierto retazos olvidados de mi propia existencia. Tuve que levantarme e ir junto a ella para intentar mostrarle mi apoyo, mi respaldo, mi fuerza ante una injusticia que me había asqueado hasta la náusea. Cuán ciega había estado y qué estúpida al no preguntarme qué pasaba a mi alrededor, el significado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Me sentí irresponsable e inútil, como un trasto dañino, tan desprendida de la realidad como si hubiese vivido, en efecto, en aquella simbólica casa de muñecas.

—Nunca encontré esa carta —le juré arrodillada a su lado—. Debió de extraviarse al manipular la mochila.

Pero Rubi se había adentrado en su memoria tan profundamente que ahora le costaba regresar.

—Quizás tú no lo recuerdes —prosiguió con la mirada distante—. Pero volvimos a vernos tres años después, cuando yo había terminado el primer curso en Columbia y tú en Harvard, como siempre quisieron tus padres. Me abrazaste con tanta alegría que yo supuse que todo estaba olvidado, que había sido un mal sueño. Pero ahora. Ya no sé qué pensar.

Alzó la cabeza y reconocí la misma frialdad que había visto horas antes en los ojos de Emma; una acusación implacable de traición. Se levantó del sillón de un salto y cuando recuperó su postura defensiva, volví a sentirme el peor ser humano de la tierra.

—Yo jamás te habría delatado —exclamé—. Quizás enterarme de lo que sentías me hubiese causado inquietud, pero nunca como para denunciarte a mi madre.

— ¿Estás segura? —discrepó con ironía—. ¿Y qué puedo pensar cuando, apenas recién llegada, empiezas una relación con la mujer que me interesa? Me engañas, me utilizas de tapadera y, cuando al fin ella te deja porque descubre tu hipocresía, vienes a mí buscando consuelo. Me cuentas todo lo que has hecho y esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Es como si te estuvieses burlando en mi cara.

Me puse de pie para ganar tiempo, presintiendo que me iba a faltar el aire

—Rubi, es verdad que no me he comportado como debería y que ahora me siento fatal por ello, nunca he pretendido hacerte daño.

Entonces mi prima se armó de un gesto despiadado y se acercó, frente en alto, dispuesta a rematarme como a un perro mortalmente herido.

—Querida Regina, dime., ¿hay alguien a quien no hayas jodido en esta última semana?

Supongo que existe una línea invisible en cada ser humano que delimita nuestra capacidad de aguante en situaciones particularmente estresantes, una frontera entre nuestras posibilidades de resistir la batalla y, al otro lado, un territorio laxo y desconocido. Yo cruce la marca en ese preciso instante; aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza como un veneno peligroso que me dejo a oscuras, sin alternativa de rendición. Asumir mi innata maldad y decadencia hizo que me desplomase, agotada y vacía en el sofá. El bloqueo mental había llegado igual que una patada en el estómago, robándome el aliento además de cualquier atisbo de lucidez.

Inmediatamente pude ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Rubi, asustada, intentando por todos los medios devolverme al mundo de los vivos.

Me ofreció el agua de un vaso, me pidió disculpas, pero, mientras se esforzaba en recuperarme, el estruendoso timbre del piso anunciaba la recta final de la tragedia.

¡Mierda! — exclamo como solo ella sabía — Me había olvidado.. ..Llamo hace un par de horas para avisarme que venía en camino.

Segundos más tarde, Robin Van Horton cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con su habitual arrogancia, saludando fríamente mientras Rubi se apresuraba a informarle de mi indisposición.

— Quedaos esta noche — sugirió — El piso es grande; podéis marcharos mañana.

—Gracias, no te molestes— solvento Robin — Creo que Regina ya ha abusado bastante de tu hospitalidad..

No, en serio— insistió mi prima en un intento desesperado de arreglar la situación que había provocado— Quiero que os quedéis.. No es bueno conducir tantas horas sin descansar.

—Son doscientas millas— corrigió el, incomodo siempre que se veía forzado a justificarse— y sus padres la están esperando..

Rubi suspiro, agotando todos los recursos mientras observaba de reojo como yo me mantenía deliberadamente ajena a la conversación. En realidad, la presencia de Robin no me había originado ningún tipo de ansiedad; extrañamente percibí como mi espíritu se recobraba de la crisis al saber que mi castigador estaba próximo, a mi lado, y que por fin podría purgar todos los pecados aceptando un destino funesto. Me levante resignada y lo agarre de la mano, no sin antes despedirme de mi prima.

— Gracias por todo — le dije con un abrazo

— Pase lo que pase, tienes que saber que te quiero, Rubi.

Recogimos las maletas y, sin mirar atrás, nos marchamos del piso.

A medida que la ciudad de Nueva York se alejaba en el retrovisor del deportivo, mi mente se iba desperezando de un dulce sueño, como si aquellos días tan solo hubiesen existido en mi imaginación. Robin, pletórico, se sentía especialmente satisfecho por volver a tomar las riendas y, sobre todo, por mi actitud, en apariencia dócil como escarmentada, una ventaja considerable a la hora de manipularme en los días venideros. Apenas hablamos durante el viaje aunque intento, en varias ocasiones, interrogarme acerca de mi estancia en Manhattan, cuestiones de las que logre evadirme con la excusa inefable del cansancio, esta vez, cierta. Luego cerré los ojos y, aprovechando el viento frío sobre mi rostro, me entregué a la única experiencia íntima y reconfortante que me quedaba, añorar a Emma.

Cuando cruzamos la verja de entrada de la residencia Mills eran ya las nueve de la noche. Me bajé del coche y esperé que Robin vaciase el maletero; luego, apelando a la hora, le di las gracias y le pedí que se marchase.

Una vez a solas, contemplé el perfil de la fachada frente a mí y no pude resistirlo; mi corazón, incapaz de soportar semejante grado de culpa, comenzó a latir tan fuerte que me oprimió el pecho hasta que sentí un dolor punzante. Una horrible sensación de ahogo en el cuello hizo temblar mis piernas y mis brazos, privándome del control de movimientos y, de repente, quedé a merced de un cúmulo de pensamientos oscuros en los que mi cuerpo se desvanecía por un precipicio, imparable, recibiendo cientos de golpes que anticipaban un final dramático. Una de las maletas me recogió cuando me derrumbé, mareada, aunque yo misma presentía que aquello no era real, que ni siquiera estaba allí mientras sofocaba los gritos mordiéndome los puños, apurando un llanto desesperado que me quebró, sin testigos, en el destierro de mi propia casa.

Después del ataque me quedé transpuesta, rota; para mí consuelo, completamente aletargada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni los personajes de OUAT ni la historia me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**:3 que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 8, miércoles<strong>

Me desperté en la que había sido mi habitación desde niña, un gran cuarto con terraza orientada hacia la parte trasera de la finca. Busqué a ambos lados de la cama y rocé el hueco que, hasta la víspera, había estado ocupando Emma a mi lado. Imaginé en su lugar a Robin, durmiendo boca arriba (como siempre, en nuestra casa recién reformada de Beacon Hill donde viviríamos a la vuelta de la luna de miel.

La perspectiva me causó tanto vértigo que escapé de las sábanas en busca del móvil, vacío de llamadas, presagio del mismo agujero tenebroso que me empujaba directamente hacia el cajón de las recaídas. Escogí un par de pastillas en mi almacén de ansiolíticos y me las tragué, dispuesta a saltar, nuevamente, a la arena con los leones.

Sin prisa me duché, me vestí y bajé las escaleras hasta el comedor de la planta baja donde solíamos desayunar. Cuando entré en la estancia, dos pares de ojos me examinaron a conciencia; yo evité la confrontación inicial para atenuar el impacto, pero el choque era, por completo, inevitable, así que me aproximé con la gallardía de quien ya no tiene nada que perder.

—Buenos días —exclamó mi padre satisfecho tanto por mi regreso como por su renovada tranquilidad—. Acompáñanos.

Me acerqué y también besé a mi madre antes de sentarme a la mesa. Ella me saludo con una modesta sonrisa, casi planeada, como una serpiente a punto de atacar su presa.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? —continuó mi padre—. Anoche llegaste tarde. Casi no pudimos hablar.

—Bien —respondí escondiéndome tras la lechera de porcelana mientras me servía un café—. Manhattan es tan diferente.

—Muy diferente —afiló mi madre intencionadamente—. A veces tan diferente que resulta raro, anormal.

Nos enfrentamos con una mirada fugaz.

Comprendí entonces que ella sabía algo, pero no el qué, ni cuánto, ni cómo lo había averiguado, así que hice lo único que me quedaba; nada.

— ¿Cómo está Rubi? —preguntó mi padre—. ¿Sigue mi sobrina tan atolondrada como siempre o ya tiene alguna novia formal?

—Bueno, desde que lo dejó con Belle no ha vuelto a tener nada serio —comenté tratando de ser discreta.

—La seriedad no está implícita en las relaciones, sino que forma parte de las personas —atacó nuevamente la señora Mills—. Las personas serias tienen relaciones serias, y los irresponsables tienen pavoneos y poco más.

—Vamos, Cora, no seas tan obtusa — defendió mi padre—. Rubi es una buena persona y algún día encontrará a otra buena persona. Es así de fácil.

—Como tu hija —aprovechó mi madre—. Regina es una mujer preparada, atractiva y moderna que ha encontrado un hombre a su medida.

Ignoré sus comentarios mordaces y continué hablando distendidamente con mi padre sobre mi prima y Nueva York. Después de mencionar tímidamente el supuesto viaje a Staten Island, llegamos a los preparativos de la boda.

—No has hecho tanta falta —me dispensó—. Leslie Johnson, la organizadora de la boda, es como una apisonadora humana. Tiene cronometrados hasta los imprevistos.

—No obstante, deberías probarte el vestido — intervino mi madre—. Faltaste a la prueba del lunes.

Nos desafiamos con otra mirada demoledora mientras el cabeza de familia, ajeno a la batalla, se despedía de nosotras rumbo a la constructora.

Cuando nos quedamos solas, la señora Mills se levantó y se dirigió al mueble bar. Sacó una botella del mejor coñac de reserva de mi padre y se sirvió una copa abultada, un gesto tan infrecuente en ella que temí la peor de las tempestades. Le hubiese resultado fácil arrinconarme hasta la represión más absoluta de no ser porque el gran secreto de Rubi me había demostrado cuán ruin podía llegar a ser su táctica intimidante, trucos en los que yo nunca hubiese reparado y que ahora, más que nunca, parecían formar parte de un pequeño y sutil teatrillo de dominación.

—Has creído que todos somos estúpidos, ¿verdad? —increpó—. Como tu padre, siempre confiado, siempre jugando con el azar.

No quise responder. Supuse que mi silencio sería aún más molesto para ella que cualquiera de mis modélicas respuestas.

—Pensaba que tenía una hija honesta, fiel a su familia —prosiguió rozando la burla—. Y resulta que ni siquiera eres sincera con tu terapeuta.

De nuevo dejé transcurrir los segundos de réplica que me correspondían y ella pareció tomárselo como una ofensa.

— ¿No dices nada? ¿Tampoco vas a contarle a Robin, o a tu padre, que ya estás curada, que ya no sientes esa fobia desproporcionada por los aviones? ¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a burlar de las personas que te quieren? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inmoral, tan indecente?

— ¿Es esto una lección de ética? — interrumpí bruscamente—. Porque la ética no contempla el maltrato a menores, mamá. Como cuando abusaste; de Rubi, hace doce años. Jamás habría esperado de ti una bajeza como esa.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —exclamó indignada—. Yo no hice tal cosa.

—Chantajeaste a una niña de dieciséis años porque no te interesaba tenerla cerca. Fuiste cruel y especialmente sádica con ella, sin importarte el daño que le estabas haciendo. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de buenas costumbres cuando no respetas la libertad de las personas?

—Hice lo que hice para protegerte, y lo volvería a hacer —gritó—, pero la libertad de la que hablas no se puede alcanzar con mentiras, niña.

Alterada como pocas veces la había visto se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar, entre aspaviento y golpes, un informe oculto entre las páginas de un libro. Lo arrojó sobre la mesa, justo delante de mí.

—Es un extracto de tu tarjeta —declaró llena de satisfacción—. Con la reseña de los billetes a Los Ángeles, ida y vuelta. Debe de aportarte mucha seguridad esa mujer para haber superado, de pronto, lo que la terapia no ha conseguido en un año.

—Es una amiga —sonreí tontamente a propósito—. Y en mi defensa diré que me emborrachó antes de subirme al avión.

Se acercó tan furiosa que pensé que iba a abofetearme, pero se contuvo, a muy poca distancia.

—No es momento de ser frívola —me advirtió recuperando el tono de calma—. No puedes permitírtelo.

—Ni tú tampoco —repliqué—. Casi prefiero que te hayas enterado. Me ahorras el trabajo de contártelo.

—No te atreverás a destrozar esta familia — amenazó—. Tu padre sería el hazmerreír de Boston después de haber anunciado tu boda por todo lo alto. Los negocios con los Van Horton, nuestras amistades, hasta puedes comprometer el acceso de tu hermano a Harvard. ¿No lo entiendes? El círculo en el que nos movemos es tan pequeño como elitista, y absolutamente conservador. No tienes derecho a causarnos ese daño premeditadamente.

Me miró con violencia, como si deseará contagiarme el mismo instinto de supervivencia que a ella la movía. — ¿Cómo estás tan segura de lo que voy a hacer? —me levanté retándola.

Entonces sonrió de verdad, por primera vez, desde mi llegada.

—Estás aquí. ¿No?

Se bebió el coñac de un trago y luego se marchó en busca de la señora Johnson y de la modista.

Me fugué del comedor a toda velocidad por la cristalera del jardín y salí a la finca para tomar el aire que me faltaba. El efecto de las pastillas había amortiguado las consideraciones inmundas de mi madre, pero, nuevamente, el fantasma de la culpabilidad sobrevolaba mi cabeza como un buitre. Habría dolor hiciese lo que hiciese, quizás la penitencia que me habían impuesto desde los cielos. Cuántas veces tendría que estrellarme contra mis propios deseos para darme cuenta de que estaba en una encrucijada de senderos, tan distintos que mi vida tendría que cambiar de un modo radical.

Imaginé las circunstancias de mi padre al resistirse a las críticas en el foso de las fieras, contra los que nunca se enfrentaron a él, pero, quizás en un futuro, se atreverían a morderlo a sus espaldas. Me imaginé a mí misma avanzando por el corredor de los exiliados sociales, ese del que nunca se regresa porque la cárcel de los diferentes sólo abre las puertas en un único sentido. Qué grande me pareció entonces Emma, tan bella y libre como los felinos indomables, utilizando todos los días de su vida sin juzgarse a sí misma, en esa búsqueda que supone afrontar cada momento hasta donde llegue colmado nuestro espíritu. En mi caso, sin embargo, se imponía decidir a quién sacrificar sobre el altar, quién sufriría la condena de este amor que me había convertido, ante los ojos ajenos, en una rareza más; si yo u otros habrían de padecer mis sentimientos y a quién correspondían las consecuencias, inmerecida, de mi voluble naturaleza. La necesidad de Emma me forzó a comprobar el móvil con el mismo infausto resultado de las últimas veinticuatro horas y, aunque tuve la tentación de marcar su número, lo adiviné tan inútil como los mensajes. Entonces me aproximé hasta el porche de madera construido para la ceremonia, me desmoroné en el asiento de uno de los bancos, donde la hierba aparecía pelada por algunas zonas y, casi inconscientemente, agarré un palo con el que terminé dibujando una E perfecta sobre la tierra, sin reparar los sigilosos pasos que avanzaban detrás de mí.

—Ya te dije que Manhattan podía ser muy entretenido —susurró Killian surgiendo a mi espalda como mi fantasma.

Me rodeó con los brazos para darme un beso y luego se colocó a mi lado de un salto, tan rápido que no pude evitar que viese la letra escrita en el suelo. Para mi asombro, él pareció obviarlo.

—Y qué. ¿La señora Mills ya te ha lobotomizado? —bromeó con una mueca—. Seguro que te ha soltado el rollo de las amistades, la posición de la familia, la presión social, bla, bla, bla.'.

Gesticulaba con las manos para dar más veracidad a su interpretación.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté gratamente sorprendida.

—Siempre ha sido muy previsible —afirmó restándole importancia—. Conmigo ahora emplea estrategias más sofisticadas, como, por ejemplo, apelar a mi autoestima. «Si no sacas buenas notas es que tal vez no eres tan bueno como tu hermana», «si no consigues entrar en Harvard es que quizás te falta capacidad», o, y ésta es mi favorita, «cielo, no te preocupes; no es culpa tuya ser un poco burro». El desafío a mi ego masculino es constante. A veces me gustaría darle la razón, pero ahora me siento bastante cómodo en mi puesto de estudiante sufrido.

De repente, mi hermano me pareció mucho más adulto de lo que a él le interesaba demostrar.

—Te manejas muy bien con ella —le felicité —. Empiezo a sentirme un poco inepta.

—No, simplemente eres buena persona — explicó—. Los buenos nunca ven venir las balas. Y qué, ¿vas a casarte con Robin?

Me quedé pensativa; era la primera persona que me hacía esa pregunta con total formalidad, sin anticipar la evidencia.

— ¿A qué viene esa duda? —exclamé para ganar tiempo.

—Bueno, no entiendo mucho de mujeres casaderas, pero ¿no deberías estar saltando de alegría alrededor del vestido de novia? El cual, dicho sea de paso, sigue colgado en la sala y encerrado en un plástico desde la semana pasada. Parece un vestido abandonado, tan abandonado que he estado a punto de probármelo.

Lo miré con ojos desorbitados mientras se reía burlándose de mi candidez.

—Es broma —aseguró—. Te veo muy triste. Lo cierto es que antes tampoco parecías muy feliz, pero, al menos, no tenías cara de funeral. ¿Es por E?

Hizo una indicación con la cabeza hacia el dibujo de la letra sobre la tierra.

—No, olvídate de eso —le pedí—. No es nada.

—Oye, si no quieres a Robin, no te cases con él —afirmó, muy serio—. Te diré, utilizando el método Mills de chantaje emocional, que, si te casas con un hombre sin quererlo, él también será un infeliz. Dios, nuestra madre estaría tan orgullosa si pudiese oírme ahora.

Sonreí como ya no recordaba haberlo hecho.

— Robin se ha acostumbrado a nuestra relación —suspiré—. ¿Crees que lo notaría?

Killian meditó durante algunos segundos aquel argumento que desbarataba por completo los suyos.

—Buena respuesta —reconoció—, pero escucha esto: casarse con un abogado tan cabrón como Robin Van Horton hará que tu divorcio sea un infierno. No te dejará escapar fácilmente; te machacará más aún cuando pueda probar que existe E.

Me miró de reojo esperando una reacción diferente a la anterior, pero soporté su examen.

—Olvídate de E —insistí arañando la tierra alrededor de la letra hasta que desapareció—. Es sólo un dibujo.

—Claro —asintió Killian—. Entendido. Aunque acabas de confirmar que es una E, porque también parecía un 3 dependiendo de donde lo veas.

Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió, sacando la lengua como señal de victoria antes de regresar a la casa, aunque todavía me arrojó un último consejo.

—No vivas una vida falsa por proteger a otros —pidió—. No quiero que me salves a ese precio. Prefiero tener una hermana feliz.

Nos miramos como si hubiésemos sellado un pacto sagrado.

—Gracias —contesté—. No sabes cuánto significan tus palabras.

Quizás fue el buen humor de mi hermano, la seguridad con la que me había hablado o su juventud, su descaro, la rebeldía contagiosa que emanaba por sus poros y que convertía el mundo gris y absurdo de los problemas en una cuestión de sencillos discursos felices; fuese lo que fuese, un irreverente entusiasmo se alojó otra vez en mi interior como una llama encendida.

* * *

><p>A Rubi Mills le había costado varias horas conciliar el sueño la noche anterior y, para su desgracia, una vez dormida no había conseguido descansar. Extrañas visiones la habían asaltado, además de fantasías persecutorias en las que, rodeada de cazadores anónimos, sus angustiosos intentos por gritar acababan en un ligero e inútil murmullo. Al final se había despertado antes de tiempo, por lo que se propuso adelantar su horario y llegar antes a la biblioteca Jefferson con intención de aprovechar el día.<p>

Tampoco había logrado concentrarse en el trabajo, cuya consecuencia más directa había sido el desordenamiento físico de más de setecientos archivos de antiguas ediciones cartográficas. Había tecleado mal su clave en varias ocasiones, colapsando el acceso a la red en el despacho de secretaría y, para colmo, había derramado el café sobre una de las alfombras pakistaníes que su jefe había adquirido prácticamente de saldo en una reciente subasta del Ayuntamiento. Alguien le preguntó si estaba enferma o tenía algún problema, pero ella lo negó exhibiendo su sonrisa de bibliotecaria experimentada, y, cuando a las tres en punto de la tarde salió de trabajar, lo hizo huyendo de la mala suerte, dispuesta a encerrarse en su apartamento y enfrentarse a su maldición.

Así transcurrieron dos horas, sentada en silencio sobre la cama mirando al vacío.

El sonido del teléfono, pasadas las cinco, consiguió movilizar nuevamente su cuerpo para atender la esperada llamada. Zelena y Mulan nunca le habían fallado y eran tan predecibles como sólo pueden serlo los verdaderos amigos.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy, Rubi? —exclamó la voz expedita de Zelena.

—No me encuentro bien —respondió ella—. Se llama cargo de conciencia.

— ¿Qué has hecho ahora, doblar la primera página de algún incunable? ¿Has vuelto a recomendarle a alguien aquel libro de cocina tailandesa?

Al fondo se escuchaba la risa contenida de Mulan.

—Parecéis un dúo cómico, Oliver y Hardy — replicó Rubi—. Aunque, en vuestro caso, sería más acertado llamaros Oliver y Oliver.

—Deja nuestros culos en paz y dime qué te pasa.

—Regina se ha ido —explicó Rubi—, pero no se ha ido como debería.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Hemos discutido. Hemos hablado de ello.

Un silencio al otro lado de la línea confirmaba la importancia de aquella confesión.

— ¿De qué quieres el donut?

—De chocolate.

—Vale., ya vamos para allá.

Diez minutos de taxi y cinco de cafetería después, Zelena y Mulan hacían su aparición en el apartamento de Rubi. El café ya estaba preparado en medio de la mesa junto a un buen aprovisionamiento de cacahuetes confitados y patatas fritas, todo servido y bien dispuesto para una de esas tardes que sentaban jurisprudencia. Se acomodaron en las sillas de siempre a escuchar el relato que la anfitriona tenía que contar sobre los acontecimientos derivados de mi estancia en aquel piso, una historia llena de sorpresas que, al terminar, se hizo acreedora de un largo minuto de silencio.

Luego, como solía ser habitual, Zelena rompió el mutismo.

—Has juzgado y condenado a tu prima — observó—, pero te propongo un juicio justo. Tú actuarás de fiscal y yo de abogada defensora. Mulan, tú eres la moderadora.

—Jueza —corrigió Mulan con superioridad —. Y además, voy a coger el martillo de las nueces. Os golpearé los dedos para asignar los turnos de palabra.

Rubi resopló con resignación acostumbrada a aquellos juegos de humor absurdo entre ellas.

—Bien —comenzó Zelena—. Me gustaría interrogar a un testigo antes de mi alegato final.

—Adelante —consintió Mulan golpeando la mesa con el mazo de los frutos secos.

—Rubi, ¿por qué vino tu prima a Nueva York el miércoles pasado?

—Quería visitarme.

— ¿Por alguna razón especial?

—Quería que nos viésemos antes de convertirse en la señora Van Horton.

—Porque no voy a ir a su boda.

—¿Y por qué?

—Pues porque no soy bien recibida en la casa de los Mills.

Zelena resopló casi ofendida por una respuesta que ya había adivinado.

—Por Dios, Rubi, tienes veintiocho años, la famosa carta prescribió hace una década y todo el estado de Massachusetts sabe que eres lesbiana.

La aludida se quedó callada, por primera vez, sin nada que alegar.

—Hace años te prohibieron ver a tu prima — prosiguió Zelena—, pero no se cumplió la prohibición. ¿Por qué?

—Por qué Regina vino a verme a Nueva York.

— ¿Cuántas veces ha venido a verte a Nueva York?

—Varias. Muchas.

— ¿Y cuántas veces has ido tú a visitarla, cuántas veces la has buscado en Boston para un encuentro?

Rubi se quedó callada de nuevo bajando los ojos por primera vez.

—Nunca.

El silencio se hizo tan incómodo que Mulan dio otro martillazo en la mesa antes de intervenir.

—Es evidente que tu prima no es como la bruja de su madre —sentenció gesticulando con los dedos—. Incluso yo diría que te quiere mucho.

—Y en cuanto a lo otro —añadió Zelena indulgente—. Bueno, es difícil culparla por enrollarse con la tía del gimnasio.

Rieron al unísono mientras Rubi se cruzaba de brazos, indignada.

—Exclamó de repente—. Su comportamiento mientras estuvo aquí. ¿Qué pasa con el engaño?

Las otras dos se miraron de reojo entre ellas como si claramente pudiesen reconocer un horizonte más lejano que mi prima.

—Es una mujer enamorada, Rubi —justificó Mulan—. Tú sabes lo que eso significa. Endorfinas, idiotez, locuras.

—Sobre todo, locuras —añadió Zelena alzando las cejas—. Y, a veces, las mentiras son el único camino. ¿Quién no ha mentido alguna vez sobre sus propios sentimientos?

Rubi asumió la improvisada lección como una pedrada en la conciencia. Se levantó para acercarse a la ventana, levemente abierta, a través de la cual se adentraba en el salón una corriente de aire fresco. Sintió la brisa y contempló el atardecer, casi nocturno, en el cielo; había gastado tantas horas recordando los agravios recibidos que había olvidado considerar sus propios errores. Era verdad que durante todos aquellos años el miedo había mantenido una absurda situación de lejanía que ya no se justificaba con nada y, tal vez, tampoco había sabido encajar que, su querida Regina, pudiese llegar a estar enamorada de una mujer.

—No debió irse con Robin —recordó con rabia dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la mesa—. No la he ayudado y, si se casan, no me lo perdonaré en la vida.

— ¿Vas a ir a Boston a impedir la boda? — gritaron las otras emocionadas.

—Mejor aún —decidió Rubi—. Voy a buscar a Emma.

Zelena aplaudió mientras Mulan golpeaba la mesa repetidas veces con el martillo.

* * *

><p>La señora Mills, consciente de la fina hebra que sustentaba el esperado enlace Mills-Van Horton, se había dado prisa en activar un plan de emergencia infalible cuyas directrices podían describirse en tres palabras: presión, presión y más presión, toda sobre mi narcotizada cabeza. Hacerme probar el vestido de novia durante dos horas no parecía suficiente aperitivo así que, tras obligarme a asistir a un almuerzo en el club de damas donde pudo exhibirme a su antojo, regresamos a casa con el propósito de acordar los últimos detalles de la ceremonia en compañía de la señora Jonson. Se estimó oportuna entonces la celebración de una comida formal con los Van Horton al día siguiente, una especie de víspera festiva al día de la boda. En general, mantenerme entretenida y, a ser posible, ligeramente apabullada, formaba parte de una de las estrategias más utilizadas y fructíferas de mi madre, como buena gobernanta dictatorial. Los resultados, en cualquier caso, parecían garantizados por mi predisposición al abuso de calmantes durante aquellas horas infernales. No fue casualidad que, para rematar mi dañada resistencia, el porsche de Robin cruzase la verja de la residencia a las siete en punto de la noche, invitado a una cena íntima con la futura familia política a la que, mi madre se aseguró de repetirlo en infinidad de ocasiones, ya pertenecía desde hacía años.<p>

—Robin —exclamó al verlo—. Hijo.

Oírle mencionar aquella palabra, tan inusual y pretenciosa en ella, hizo que un nudo se me atragantase.

—Adelante. Te estábamos esperando.

Mi padre y Killian abandonaron sus quehaceres respectivos para, después de los saludos de rigor, pasar al comedor todos juntos. Llamó mi atención la estudiada disposición en la pared de algunas fotos que nunca habían estado allí; en todas ellas aparecíamos Robin y yo, felices, en algún lugar de vacaciones o en nuestra época universitaria. Mi madre, sentada frente a mí, sonreía llena de orgullo mientras Killian trataba de disimular su cara de espanto y mi padre sentía, complaciente, antes de empezar a devorar un hojaldre de verduras. Durante un largo rato, algunas recientes novedades fiscales y diferentes aspectos de un contrato urbanístico monopolizaron la conversación en la mesa entre el patriarca Mills y Robin hasta que, repentinamente, mi hermano Killian intervino.

—Oye, Robin, ¿quién es el señor Mclntire? — preguntó—. Es un invitado vuestro.

El abogado meditó unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Si te refieres a Eric Mclntire, es un antiguo amigo del colegio.

Killian se quedó callado, expectante, reclamando más información con la mirada.

—Ahora vive en Delaware con su mujer. —se extendió Robin.

—Entiendo. ¿Y éste, el señor Handiers?

Mientras hablaba, repasaba con la vista una lista de boda que había desdoblado junto a su plato.

— Esteban Handiers es uno de los socios de mi padre en la financiera. Llevan juntos muchos años.

La curiosidad de todos había ido en aumento hasta que la señora Mills, incapaz de comprender remotamente la conducta de su vástago, le reclamó el motivo del interrogatorio. Killian se apresuró a explotar su estigma de oveja negra de la familia para justificar la poca información de la que disponía acerca de los invitados al enlace de su hermana y, en consecuencia, la horrible sensación de exclusión que ello le producía. A pesar de las serias dudas de mi madre al respecto, mi padre, comprensivo, le dejó hacer.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, hijo —afirmó—. Es bueno que tengas ese tipo de interés por adaptarte en los eventos sociales.

—Muchas gracias, papá —elogió mi hermano —. Por cierto, a éste debes de conocerlo tú; el señor Brooks.

— Elías Brooks —asintió mi padre—. Es un proveedor con el que trabajamos desde hace un par de años.

A Kilian, de pronto, pareció iluminársele la cara.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Supongo que ronda los cincuenta.

—Sí, pero, ¿está bien conservado? ¿Dirías que tiene los cincuenta de Sean Connery, por ejemplo?

Todos parecían conmocionados, como si en algún momento de aquel partido de ping-pong hubiésemos traspasado la barrera del absurdo.

—Bueno, creo que ya basta —exigió mi madre ruborizada—. Déjalo para mañana.

Mi hermano, sin embargo, tenía que intentar jugar una última baza.

—Sólo uno más. Es un tal Emilio.

—Emilio Mancina es mi caddy —aclaró mi padre—. Es italiano y joven, por si te interesa.

Hace poco que trabaja en el club de golf.

Killian asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a dejar caer su mirada sobre el plato para no volver a abrir la boca el resto de la velada.

Las copas después de la cena dilataron una noche en la que preferí no participar, a pesar de los exagerados intentos de mi madre por acercarme al regazo de Robin. Las puertas abiertas de la cristalera del salón mostraban un cielo de estrellas brillantes y, mientras la conversación se iba diluyendo a mí alrededor, me pregunté si Emma estaría mirándolas en ese preciso momento. Suspiré hondamente y recordé nuestro primer beso en la playa de Santa Mónica, tan deliberadamente buscado y, de pronto, añoré la libertad que había sentido siempre junto a ella, un sabor exquisito e imposible de olvidar. Cerré un instante los ojos para concentrarme en antiguas sensaciones, pero la mano de Robin me sujetó por la muñeca, como una esposa de acero, devolviéndome al tedioso mundo presente. Hubiese salido corriendo de no ser porque faltaba poco, muy poco, para que todo aquel suplicio terminase.

Una hora después, antes de acostarme, visité con sigilo la habitación de mi hermano.

— Eric, Esteban, Elías, Emilio. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Killian?

Se volvió soltando el mando de la consola con expresión de triunfo.

—Buscar tu E.

—No está en esa lista.

—Ya veremos.

—Killian, la persona que buscas no está ahí.

—Supongo que está en Nueva York y que tiene que ver con Rubi, ¿no?

—Ya basta. Déjalo.

— ¿Por qué, tiene algo de malo? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas?

—Killian, he tomado una determinación — anuncié—. He decidido hacer las cosas bien.

Se quedó callado un segundo temiendo preguntar. — ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a tomar el único camino que me queda —respondí deseándole después unas buenas noches.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni los personajes de OUAT ni la historia me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**:3 que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 9, jueves<strong>

— ¿Quieres también el teléfono del trabajo?

Rubi Mills abrió los ojos como platos. La recepcionista del Gymset había resultado una persona muy colaboradora después de saber que Emma estaba siendo buscada por una ojeadora de profesionales estatales de full contact y, afortunadamente para mí prima, por las mañanas atendía un personal distinto al de la tarde. Después de dar una descripción física y el nombre de pila, la señora había encontrado una ficha en el ordenador que sí coincidía en horario y actividad con la persona solicitada, así que no tuvo ningún problema en confirmar que el apellido de la mujer era Swan y proporcionar su dirección en Chelsea, además de un par de teléfonos, uno de un móvil personal y otro que aparecía en el apartado de «número del trabajo».

—Por supuesto —se apresuró Rubi—. Cuanta más información, mejor.

Cuando se marchó de allí, llevaba entre sus manos una ficha completa de la había sido, hasta entonces, su inalcanzable desconocida.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió al domicilio señalado, sorprendentemente, a unas cuantas manzanas del Gymset y a pocos kilómetros de su propia casa en la dirección opuesta. Cuando llegó al portal de Emma no pudo evitar hacer suposiciones sobre lo que habría ocurrido de haberse atrevido a invitarla a salir o, simplemente, a hablarle. Después de comprobar la cercanía de sus vidas, ahora lamentaba en lo más profundo no haber sabido encontrarla, conocerla al menos, seguramente por lo relativas que resultan las distancias cuando dependen de la actitud del que las recorre. Tomó aire y se decidió, por fin, a llamar a la puerta. Durante casi veinte minutos esperó una respuesta, pero el apartamento parecía vacío o su dueña no tenía intención de recibir a nadie.

En un segundo intento marcó el número del móvil varias veces sin resultado así que volvió a marcar, esta vez, el número del trabajo.

—Tambourine; le atiende Joe. ¿Qué desea?

Lo había dicho tan deprisa que apenas pudo descifrar las palabras.

—Perdón, ¿dónde estoy llamando?

—Esto es el Tambourine, en el Soho. ¿Qué desea?

Rubi colgó el teléfono y arrugó la frente planeando cómo llegar más rápido a aquella cafetería.

Ya desde la lejanía pudo ver el local repleto de gente así como un gran movimiento de meticulosos camareros que cruzaban, raudos y veloces, entre las mesas. La sofisticación de una clientela eminentemente masculina, la ambientación ajardinada de la terraza, las cristaleras tintadas y el exceso de barroquismo en los detalles, la estudiada combinación del negro con el blanco y la tenue música, los sillones (de mimbre y, en la sala interior, de cuero. Todo evocaba un escenario en el que se hacía difícil imaginar el lugar ocupado por Emma.

Rubi, no obstante, buscó con la mirada al hombre que más se correspondía con el perfil de encargado y, al acercarse, pudo ver en su camisa una identificación con el nombre de Alfred Cannon, supervisor de sala.

—Perdone, ¿puede atenderme un segundo? — pidió Rubi señalando con el dedo.

El señor Cannon, rollizo e inexpresivo, se acercó con desgana desde el otro lado de la barra. — ¿Qué desea?

—Soy amiga de Emma Swan —se presentó Rubi—. La estoy buscando.

De repente, el hombre salió del mostrador y se dirigió a un rincón más apartado, haciendo una indicación a Rubi para que lo siguiera.

— ¿Está loca? No hable de Emma en voz alta —advirtió molesto—. Aquí se llama Steven. ¿Comprende?

Rubi entreabrió ligeramente los labios. Al instante una idea feliz iluminó de significado aquellas palabras.

—Y, además, no está aquí —aseguró—. Me pidió el martes libre y lleva desde entonces sin aparecer.

Mi prima resopló temiéndose lo peor. Dejó anotado el número de su móvil por si Emma regresaba al Tambourine y, aunque sus esperanzas se reducían a pasos agigantados, no quiso desmoralizarse aún. Volvió a Chelsea con intención de hacer guardia en la puerta del apartamento hasta que, a la una y media de la tarde, triste y derrotada, tuvo que darse por vencida y acudir a la cita en el Beautiful Téte, donde ya aguardaban expectantes sus incondicionales.

— ¿La has encontrado? —se adelantó Zelena.

—No —suspiró desplomándose sobre una silla —. Lleva tres días sin ir a trabajar y en su casa parece que no hay nadie.

—Tampoco va al Gymset —añadió Mulan—. Desde la semana pasada no la vemos por allí.

Rubi se quejó, desmoralizada. De pronto su arrepentimiento alcanzaba proporciones descomunales, como una bola inmensa que se la tragaba hasta hacerla desaparecer.

—Tenéis que ayudarme a encontrarla —suplicó mordiéndose los labios—. ¿En qué maldito lugar de Nueva York puede perderse una mujer desengañada?

Las dos abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras se extinguieron en un aliento entrecortado, difuso, lleno de respuestas de infinita y poderosa inexactitud.

La recepción en la residencia Mills había alcanzado las más altas cotas de los denominados «eventos preludios». En honor al buen tiempo, mi madre había ordenado desplegar las mesas en el jardín frente al templete de música dispuesto para la ceremonia, que ya lucía repleto de flores inmaculadas. En la cocina pululaba un equipo de seis camareros y un chef alrededor de la gran diversidad de bandejas y otros aperitivos diminutos, además de un profuso surtido de botellas y cócteles. Yo me había escabullido de los preparativos alegando una leve jaqueca, pero, cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar, no tuve más remedio que colgarme el último vestido que había traído de la tienda y complementarlo con un toque-de conformismo; luego miré hacia el espejo deseando buena suerte a la homenajeada.

Bajé las escaleras, crucé la sala y salí al jardín.

Algunos de los asistentes ya esperaban impacientes para saludar a la novia y los demás hicieron acto de presencia en la media hora siguiente. Robin, junto a sus padres y las cinco damas de honor, dos de ellas sus hermanas con sus respectivas parejas y las otras mis compañeras más afines de la universidad, seguidos por el socio veterano de mi padre con su esposa, mis abuelos maternos recién llegados de Washington, su residencia habitual, y dos amigas íntimas de mi madre con sus maridos. En total, sumando mis padres y mi hermano, veintidós personas para un refrigerio familiar íntimo.

Después de saludar, sonreír y condescender con cada uno de ellos, me dirigí como una flecha al improvisado bar. Esa mañana había prescindido deliberadamente de los tranquilizantes por lo que calculé ingerir un par de copas a lo largo de la velada, alcohol en mi caso más que suficiente para hacer acopio de valor sin llegar a los embarazosos titubeos.

Descubrí a Killian parapetado muy cerca de allí, solo, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra jugueteando con un vaso con hielo mientras sus estirones continuados al nudo de la corbata aportaban un toque informal a la seriedad de su traje. Nos miramos resignados, tan náufragos en aquel jardín que bebimos juntos, la misma cantidad, para luego reencontramos con idéntico gesto de impotencia. Intuí que vendría a hablar conmigo así que hui precipitadamente, sin mirar atrás; de sobra sabía que sus continuos acicates podían llegar a romper mi concentración y, aunque me entristeció tener que hacerlo, me alejé de él cuanto pude. Ya de vuelta en la mesa, únicamente restaba aguardar, junto a Robin, el oportuno momento de los brindis.

Mi padre se levantó de la silla e hizo sonar su copa con una cucharilla reclamando atención.

Cuando todos los ojos se dirigían hacia él, apreté los dientes y también me levanté del asiento, segura de que, a partir de ese instante, ya no habría marcha atrás.

—Empezaré yo —exclamé ante el asombro de todos—. Tengo algo importante que decir.

Sólo dos pares de ojos me examinaron llenos de terror, aunque de una clase bien diferente; los de mi madre, cuya cabeza ya había comenzado a maquinar posibles coartadas, y los de Killian, que parecieron resucitar desde un profundo sopor. Por mi parte, mi cuerpo empezó a experimentar una satisfacción ligeramente morbosa después de tantos días de angustia. Estando allí, de pie frente a todos, podía anticipar la deseada libertad como si después ya no quedase ningún sitio más adonde ir, como si hubiese alcanzado la cumbre de una larga y tortuosa escalada que me arrancaba, para siempre, los lastres más antiguos de la espalda.

Calculando, meditando sobre la justicia de mis decisiones y el sufrimiento de mis seres queridos, comprendí que todo ese tiempo me había olvidado de lo más importante; aceptar que el peor sacrificio que existe es la traición a la verdad.

—Sé que todos habéis colaborado de corazón en esta boda —proseguí—. Nos habéis hecho entrega de vuestro tiempo, vuestra dedicación y vuestros mejores deseos para lograr una ceremonia incomparable. También hoy estáis aquí para hacernos saber con vuestra presencia que apoyáis al máximo este compromiso, sin objeciones, y me siento eternamente agradecida. Pero las mismas razones que he mencionado y el respeto por mí misma me obligan a hablar con sinceridad y, después de reflexionar profundamente sobre ello, tengo que anunciar que Robin y yo no podemos casarnos. No habrá matrimonio.

El peor de los silencios se produjo entonces y la respiración se cortó de forma generalizada por unos instantes. Después, un extraño choque de ideas en cada uno de los presentes provocó una especie de histrionismo colectivo, aspavientos, resoplidos, preguntas lanzadas al aire y susurros en voz alta. La señora Mills encabezaba las reacciones más dramáticas, pero fue Robin, a mi lado, quien ganó la partida.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se levantó sujetándome por el brazo con fuerza—. ¿Es una broma?

—Una broma es lo que existe entre nosotros —contesté tratando de zafarme—. No estamos enamorados. No sentimos lo que deberíamos el uno por el otro.

—¿Y me lo dices aquí, y ahora? —masculló entre dientes con un hilo de rabia en sus pupilas.

Se disparó a partir de entonces un hervidero de recriminaciones, primero contra mí y después sobre el resto de mi familia, como una batalla librándose en mitad del torbellino que resquebrajaba la tierra bajo mis pies. Quise mantener la calma mientras me defendía de los reproches, pero las incoherencias exaltaron a Robin hasta convertirlo en una furia, cabeceando sobre la hierba al mismo tiempo que trataba de encontrar una explicación en su cerebro combatiente. La halló, de pronto, revisando su memoria, cuando el rostro de Rubi resurgió para clarificar todas las dudas, y a gritos, me acusó de mantener una relación con mi prima, echándome después en cara todos aquellos días sin justificar en Manhattan. Terminó por escandalizar las orejas más sensibles de la reunión cuando relató la trágica despedida que él mismo había presenciado entre las dos supuestas amantes; entonces mi prudencial mutismo, lejos de aplacarlo, provocó aún más su ira hasta el punto de intentar hacerme confesar por la fuerza mediante zarandeos. A duras penas recuerdo a Killian abalanzándose por encima de la mesa para sujetarlo; el mantel se desparramó junto con la vajilla, algunas sillas se volcaron, hubo gritos de las mujeres y un acceso violento entre los dos, que fueron finalmente separados por el resto de invitados.

De pronto la fiesta había tocado a su fin; quedaron las lágrimas, la vergüenza y el desprecio, pero, sobre todo, una invisible y espesa capa de deshonor cubriendo aquel malogrado césped.

Emma Swan se había dejado caer en uno de los rincones oscuros de la barra del Pussycato, un conocido bar de ambiente en la zona más perversa del Village. Su rostro parecía inexpresivo aunque, a través de sus ojos irritados, se adivinaba un triste resumen de sus últimas cuarenta y ocho horas; insomnio, ejercicio compulsivo y grandes dosis de irritabilidad compaginadas con la ingesta de cerveza, la única bebida con alcohol que se permitía alguna vez. Su aspecto era tan derrotado y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable que los cazadores nocturnos repararon en ella casi de inmediato.

Rayen fue el primero en acercarse, una lesbiana muy popular y habitual en los espectáculos transformistas.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí —exclamó con una mueca de sonrisa—. Si es la dama de las camelias.

Era corpulenta y de piel bronceada, con un corte de pelo masculino y esa manera chulesca de caminar que sólo se aprende en la calle; aunque no poseía nada excepcional, sí resultaba interesante en su faceta masculina, con tatuajes en los brazos y unos estrafalarios pantalones de mecánico. Se apoyó muy cerca de Emma, en la barra, con intención de intimidarla aunque ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Tienes un problema escogiendo pareja — continuó—. Siempre sufriendo por ellas. ¿Cuándo vas a dar una oportunidad a los que te queremos de verdad?

Emma sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, como un espasmo, antes de responder.

—Sigue soñando.

Pero Rayen no se amedrentó.

—Déjame adivinar. Ha sido una nena de papá, ¿verdad?

Sonreía mientras se movía con tiento, exhibiéndose como una culebra antes de atacar.

—Ahora está de moda —explicó—. Nos buscan como perras salidas. Prefieren a las masculinas; flirtean y luego insisten en aprender el lado oscuro.

Esperó, impaciente, alguna respuesta, pero Emma sostenía la mirada perdida de una sonámbula.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? —susurró acercándosele hasta la oreja—. Porque una bollera de raza nunca dejaría escapar un coño como tú.

De nuevo Rayen se quedó esperando, incapaz de sacar a su víctima de aquel estado de depresión cuando, de repente, observó cómo el botellín de cerveza tiritaba entre sus manos.

—Vamos, tómate algo fuerte conmigo — sugirió de pronto—. Yo invito. Por ella, se llame como se llame.

Entonces acercó lentamente el brazo y le arrancó la bebida sin que Emma opusiera resistencia.

A poca distancia de allí, Rubi, Zelena y Mulan habían dividido sus fuerzas, concentrándose en un radio de cuatro manzanas que rastrearon armadas con una copia de la foto de su objetivo; entraban y salían de bares, clubes y discotecas de la zona preguntando por ella, pero la búsqueda en lugares tan atestados donde escaseaba la luz resultaba poco menos que imposible. Atravesaron la puerta del Pussycato pasadas las doce de la noche y, debido a las grandes dimensiones del local, decidieron separarse antes de revisar a fondo los baños, salas y pasillos. Rubi se hallaba sumergida entre la muchedumbre que buscaba los cuartos oscuros cuando, a lo lejos, reconoció a Emma; estaba semi consciente encima de la barra, desmoronándose sobre los hombros de una lesbiana andrógina de envergadura considerable que la sujetaba mientras trataba de llevársela fuera de allí.

—Suéltala —exclamó alzando la vista casi quince centímetros de lo habitual en ella—. Es mi amiga.

—También es mi amiga —respondió la otra prepotente—. Ha estado bebiendo conmigo y ahora me la llevo a casa.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —chilló Rubi soltando su vena más retórica—. Se queda conmigo.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero yo la vi primero.

Rayen se abrió camino apartando de un empujón a su competidora; después se apresuró hacia la puerta, defendiendo su trofeo con uñas y dientes mientras Rubi, impotente, corría tras ella, abofeteando a su víctima para intentar despertarla. Ya en la calle, el contraste del frío intenso de la madrugada conseguía estremecer el cuerpo de los más intoxicados y hasta Emma, a pesar de su embriaguez, pudo reaccionar muy rápido una vez abrió los ojos, vagamente alertada por sus sentidos. Los gritos de advertencia de mi prima cerca de su cabeza terminaron de reanimarla y entonces, con un espectacular movimiento defensivo, se libró de su captora para descargarle un golpe secó contra el estómago, con tal fuerza que Rayen acabó sin respiración y de rodillas sobre el suelo. Algunos aplaudieron la depurada técnica desde la acera, pero Rubi, prudente, aún tardó algunos segundos en acercarse. Emma parecía tan mareada como peligrosa, incapaz de diferenciar dónde estaba ni con quién, así que la tomó por el brazo despacio y le dijo lo único que creyó que podía contenerla.

—Regina está mal —susurró—. Necesita ayuda.

Toda su agresividad se apaciguó, de repente, e incluso permitió a Rubi que la condujese de la mano hasta casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni los personajes de OUAT ni la historia me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Por fin llego el final! espero les guste ,dejen sus comentarios de que les parece **

**:3 que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 10, viernes<strong>

Emma Swan se despertó esa mañana en una cama desconocida, en medio de una habitación igual de irreconocible. Sentía pesada la cabeza y un sabor amargo en la lengua y la garganta, tan desagradable como para confirmar sus sospechas de haber vomitado en algún momento de la noche mientras caminaba por la calle en compañía de alguien a quien, ahora, tampoco recordaba. Se frotó la cara y, al tratar de incorporarse, echó en falta las zapatillas y los pantalones, escrupulosamente doblados y colocados sobre una silla al lado de la entrada del cuarto. Empezó a preguntarse cómo había llegado hasta allí cuando, al volver de nuevo la mirada hacia la puerta, encontró de improviso el rostro de una extraña.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Tu ángel de la guarda —contestó—. Me merezco el título después de lo de anoche.

Emma apretó los párpados tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reorganizar su memoria.

—Esa zorra intentó emborracharme. —recordó vacilante.

—No lo intentó; lo hizo. Tuve que pelearme con ella para evitar que te secuestrase. Aunque, al final, te las arreglaste muy bien sola. Tiene sus ventajas eso del full contact.

Emma arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo sabes que practico full contact?

La desconocida se acercó para entregarle los pantalones.

—Me llamo Rubi—se presentó—,Rubi Mills. Soy la prima de Regina y esa, debajo de ti, es su cama de Nueva York.

Emma resopló nuevamente atrapada por mi inevitable presencia.

Se hubiese marchado de aquel piso de inmediato, pero su dueña, previsora, quiso negociar una conversación entre las dos antes de devolverle la cartera y las llaves que, previamente, le había sustraído de la chaqueta.

Emma se negó en redondo y entonces Rubi, insistente, volvió a la carga.

— ¿Qué puedes perder?

La propuesta le recordó una de nuestras primeras conversaciones, aquella por la que terminó cruzando el país junto a una desconocida.

—Está bien —consintió—. Oiré lo que tengas que decir, pero, después, me devolverás lo que me has quitado sin condiciones. No voy a hablar de mi vida privada contigo.

Regina se tragó el orgullo y respiró profundamente comprendiendo la paciencia que las circunstancias exigían.

—Deberías saber que, gracias a mí, llegaste a conocer a tu querida Gina.

—No es mi querida Gina.

—Por favor, ni intentes convencerme de que no sientes nada por ella —insistió Rubi—. Desde que se marchó no vas a trabajar, ni al gimnasio; ni siquiera abres la puerta de tu casa y anoche te encontré en uno de los tugurios más deplorables de todo Manhattan.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mí? —se enfadó Emma—. ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

—Sí, te he seguido —admitió Rubi—, pero ya te conocía de antes. Yo iba al Gymset cada día; sobre todo para verte.

Se entendieron a la perfección sin decir nada más; quizás tampoco resultaba necesario entre dos mujeres que conocían bien el significado de los silencios prolongados, la tensión que suponía no acabar de decirlo todo, como una cuestión abierta e interminable sostenida en el aire. Emma se dio la vuelta dispuesta a escuchar y, con aquel magnetismo que aún seguía impresionando a Regina, pareció rendir honores a los sueños imposibles dejándose caer en una de las sillas del salón, donde el sol incidía de lleno. Consciente de su debilidad, mi prima no se acercó, defendiéndose a la sombra ante la biblioteca, el mueble más robusto de la casa.

—Regina tenía que conocerte primero para poder presentarnos —prosiguió—, pero todo salió al revés.

— ¿La enviaste tú?

—La primera vez, sí —confesó—. Luego, supongo que fue ella quien asumió los riesgos.

Cuando empezó a mentir.

Observó cómo los ojos de Emma se apartaban de los suyos, recelosos de mostrar el dolor que aún sentían.

—¿Sabes? Es fácil creer que tener miedo y ser cobarde son la misma cosa, pero no es cierto —empezó Rubi acercándose a la mesa—. Y tú no conoces la vida de mi prima, la chica callada y sumisa que nunca desobedeció una norma, la que siempre ha caminado por la vida de la mano de unos padres que han examinado y controlado cada una de sus decisiones para corregirlas, mucho antes de que llegase a equivocarse.

Tenía aspecto de asustadiza y, sin embargo, a pesar de la presión, Regina siempre fue capaz de trazar un camino propio, como cuando se empeñó en estudiar arte en vez de administración de empresas, o cuando prefirió un curso de fotografía al master de gerencia en el extranjero. Hay algo en ella, un impulso, una especie de aguijón que la estimula y la mueve hacía donde realmente desea estar, hacia las personas que quiere. Por eso viene a verme cada año en contra de los deseos de su madre, y por eso se ha enamorado de ti, porque no ha querido evitarlo.

Emma se colocó nerviosamente el flequillo antes de responder.

—Eso no justifica las mentiras —declaró—. Mirar a los ojos de alguien y no decirle lo que piensas, ni cómo te sientes en realidad. No se puede estar al lado de alguien en quien no puedes confiar.

Había hablado con tanta tristeza que Rubi vislumbró en ella, por primera vez, un punto vulnerable.

—Es como cuando dejas de moverte para no espantar una mariposa —trató de responder—. ¿Cuántas veces has querido que las cosas fuesen distintas y, para lograrlo, sólo has tenido que fingir que lo eran? A veces, mentir es sólo una forma de imaginar, una manera de poder realizar nuestros sueños, tan lejanos y diferentes a nosotros mismos que parecen inalcanzables, a menos que vivamos esa mentira. No se trata de engañar, ni tampoco de dañar a nadie; se trata de intentar vivir. Regina tan sólo intentaba vivir.

Rubi entonces se detuvo. Una profunda inquietud había atacado con tanta fuerza sus reservas que huyó repentinamente hacia el ventanal buscando luz.

—Estos días he descubierto algo sobre mí que no sabía —confesó—. Mi falta de valor siempre me había pasado inadvertida. La cobarde que llevo dentro ha tenido la culpa de los peores momentos de mi vida, pero, sobre todo, he entendido que los cobardes siempre perdemos lo que más nos importa. Hace años perdí a Regina y, esta vez, de alguna forma, te he perdido a ti. Quizás el destino ha querido demostrarme que no puedo seguir escondiéndome. Quizás vosotras sois la prueba de que, sin coraje, no se puede amar la verdad.

Se giró como si regresase a la conversación desde algún lugar muy lejano.

—No defiendo el comportamiento de mi prima —prosiguió—. No debió mentirte. Pero ella no estaba preparada para encontrarte. Esta es la primera relación fuera de su noviazgo y, además, con una mujer. Ha sido demasiado inesperado y también demasiado intenso, como querer controlar un coche sin frenos. Y cuando los sentimientos llegan a estar por encima de la razón, no puedes pensar con lógica.

Simplemente, no puedes hacerlo.

Emma sonrió levemente; otra vez el miedo en forma de vehículo incontrolable le había recordado a mí. Repasó fugazmente nuestra historia común y luego musitó un intento de diálogo, casi un apunte fugado del pensamiento.

—Hoy es el día de la boda.

De espaldas a ella, Rubi suspiró. Había estado esperando el momento preciso y ahora llegaba la oportunidad, casi tan perfecta como la satisfacción de poder mostrar, al fin, su triunfo: un movil desconectado que depositó sobre la mesa.

—Ayer por la tarde lo apagué después de recibir varias llamadas incalificables de los invitados a cierta recepción en casa de mis tíos. Parece que Regina se levantó, en medio de la fiesta, para decirles a todos que no habría boda.

¿Te imaginas la escena? Robin está convencido de que tenemos una relación incestuosa y los demás suponen que, de todas formas, al ser lesbiana debo de tener cierto grado de culpa en esto.

Emma abrió los ojos hasta llenarse de ellos.

— ¿Regina ha suspendido la boda? —interrogó incapaz de seguir el resto del discurso.

Rubi asintió sonriente.

—Pensabas que no llegaría tan lejos, ¿verdad? Pensabas que volvería a su casa y seguiría con su vida de antes, pero Regina nunca tuvo problemas de valor, muy al contrario. Es una gran y estúpida loca porque sólo a una loca se le ocurre hacer algo semejante en público, exponerse a los comentarios, al rechazo de su familia, a perder todo y a todos los que la rodean por una persona a la que ya no parece importarle lo que le pase.

Quiso seguir hablando, pero Emma parecía ausente, como si aquella noticia hubiese desencajado de repente todos sus esquemas.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó casi con avidez.

—No responde al teléfono, pero sé que está mal. Y está sola.

Entonces Emma se levantó y se dirigió también hacia la ventana, apoyando la frente sobre el cristal con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

—El primer día me pareció tan diferente a la gente normal —recordó en un tono melancólico—. Luego me atrajo esa forma suya de lanzarse al vacío, como una catapulta; era extrañamente libre y, al mismo tiempo, capaz de quemarse en cada paso que dábamos.

Me gustaba tenerla cerca, siempre mirándome, con el eterno aliciente de una recompensa en el rostro, a la vez dulce y feliz. Cuando me entregué sabía que la deseaba, pero nunca imaginé que llegaría a sentir lo que ella sentía, una emoción que duele y traspasa la carne igual que un disparo.

Comenzó a llorar sin querer, desechando unas lágrimas que no pertenecían al gesto impasible de su rostro. Rubi la observaba desde la distancia dando rodeos por la habitación, tratando de encontrar las palabras mágicas que podrían, tal vez, originar el milagro.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —se atrevió al fin.

**E**mma se quedó callada, entregándose a la perspectiva sobrehumana de Nueva York como siempre que tomaba una decisión definitiva.

Había estado recluida en mi habitación desde la tragedia, tumbada sobre la cama mientras esperaba que el techo se resquebrajase y una fuerza de la naturaleza me hiciese desaparecer. Fuera, en el jardín, el ruido de los carpinteros desmontando la galería simulaba el levantamiento de un patíbulo cuando los condenados escuchaban a través de sus celdas el martilleo de los clavos antes de ser ajusticiados. La bandeja de comida que mi hermano me había traído a la hora del desayuno tampoco favorecía otra clase de pensamiento, excepto, claro, el previsible destierro de la familia Mills, cuya sentencia se cernía inminente sobre lo que quedaba de mí. A pesar de todo no me sentía maldita por las infamias, ni por el resto de los insultos que había tenido que soportar, ni siquiera porque mis padres hubiesen preferido repudiarme después de mi confesión pública; tampoco me asustaba la situación de abandono ni el odio del mundo. Lo que en realidad me trastornaba era esa incertidumbre acerca de Emma porque, de alguna forma, el miedo a su ausencia indefinida me estaba consumiendo.

Intentaba derivar mi atención hacia otros entretenimientos, pero siempre terminaba repasando sus fotos cientos de veces, empeñada en ordenarlas atendiendo a su cronología, a la diferencia de color y brillo, a la distancia del objetivo o a la calidez de su sonrisa. Aquel trabajo arduo me había llevado a seleccionar la mejor de todas, un plano medio con el cuerpo de perfil y el rostro girado hacia la cámara regalando al mundo una espléndida muestra de alegría. Acababa de perder el último partido y aún había querido transmitirme ese gesto, ese sentimiento íntimo a través de su risa, como un tesoro. Durante mucho tiempo estudié la imagen tratando de llamarla en un esfuerzo telepático o, quizás, la obsesión me impulsaba a retenerla de cualquier manera.

Supe entonces que había tocado un fondo peligroso, pero persistía, como una enfermedad, la esperanza de recuperarla, y aquel era el único soporte que me mantenía a salvo.

Mis horas de vigilia alternaban con las intrusiones de Killian, el visitante solitario que seguía ofreciéndome apoyo aunque, la última vez, me sorprendió escuchar a mi espalda la voz grave y modulada de mi padre.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —preguntó en un tono tan herido que también me dolió—. ¿Por qué hacerlo así?

Camuflé la fotografía mientras se acercaba; me descolocó su aspecto abatido en vez del enfadado que yo suponía.

—Era más fácil sin tener que mirar a los ojos de nadie —expliqué—. No hubiese soportado decírtelo directamente a la cara.

El suspiró ruidosamente, como un lamento, sentándose a mi lado sobre la cama.

— ¿Sabes por qué he tratado toda mi vida de mantener un negocio próspero y rentable? — exclamó deteniéndose un segundo—. Para que tú y tu hermano pudieseis elegir. Es más sencillo cumplir los sueños si cuentas con todas las posibilidades, y hasta ayer estaba convencido de que habías encaminado tu vida en la dirección que querías. Al parecer, estaba equivocado.

Con el gesto me demandó una respuesta o, en su caso, un acuerdo aceptable entre los dos.

—No estamos enamorados. —vacilé.

—Eso ya lo escuché ayer —replicó—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué nunca nos dijiste que no eras feliz.

La respuesta se escapó, casi sin querer, de mis labios.

—Porque no lo sabía.

—Hasta que fuiste a Nueva York —apuntó—. Sé perfectamente que lo que dijo Robin sobre Rubi y tú es una calumnia, pero también sé que algo pasó allí. Algo que, de momento, no te voy a preguntar.

Cumpliendo sus palabras se levantó para marcharse, pero antes me brindó un secreto, hasta entonces mal escondido, convertido en la propuesta de una nueva alianza entre los dos.

—He estado reflexionando mucho sobre lo ocurrido ayer —reconoció—. En ti, en mí y en cómo nos hemos engañado mutuamente. He llegado a la conclusión de que te he subestimado, prácticamente desde que eras una niña, amparado en la falsa creencia de que tenía que protegerte siempre y tú, muy inteligente, me has ayudado a creerlo; incluso has aprendido a beneficiarte de ello. Supongo que me gustaba que dependieses de mí, pero no era más que una ilusión, una ficción paternalista.

Por eso estoy convencido de que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es observar cómo sales de esto tú sola. Cómo eres capaz de afrontar la decisión más importante de tu vida, sea la que sea.

Me recordó que me quería con un beso y, después, Henry Mills salió del cuarto extrañamente redimido.

Brillaba el sol de las dos de la tarde cuando un coche de alquiler se detuvo frente al enrejado de la residencia Mills. Rubi apagó el motor y miró hacia la casa; cientos de recuerdos atestaron su cabeza de sensaciones que creía insalvables después de tantos años. Sujetó el volante con las dos manos y respiró hondo, aguantando. Todo el valor que había ido acumulando durante las tres horas de viaje había desaparecido, de repente, al abrir la ventanilla y oler, otra vez, el fuerte perfume de las rosas de la entrada. Sin previo aviso alguien la sujetó por el hombro, haciéndole reaccionar.

—Puedes hacerlo —aseguró Emma con una sonrisa, sentada a su lado.

— ¿Estás segura? —replicó tan nerviosa que le temblaba la voz.

—Cualquier cosa que te propongas. Piensa que es un partido de tenis. No juegas en casa, pero eres más joven, más sincera y, además, tienes la justicia de tu parte.

—Olvidas el efecto sorpresa —bromeó Rubi recuperando las fuerzas.

Se decidió por fin a bajar del coche seguida de Emma hasta traspasar la verja de hierro forjado y, entonces, acordaron separarse.

—Creo que prefiero entrar sola —le pidió Rubi angustiada—. ¿No te importa? Cuando termine, saldré a buscarte.

Emma aceptó indulgente.

—Daré una vuelta por aquí —asintió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora.

Le deseó buena suerte y observó cómo dirigía sus pasos hacia la mansión dispuesta a ajustar cuentas con el pasado.

Rubi atravesó el umbral de la inconfundible puerta de caoba de la entrada hasta encontrarse de frente la escalera, elaborada de la misma madera. También reconoció el mármol pálido del suelo en el vestíbulo y los dos cuadros impresionistas azules, uno a cada lado, formando un triángulo con el gran espejo del recibidor, una de las numerosas herencias de familia que tenía más de doscientos años. No encontró a nadie, así que caminó con sigilo por encima de las alfombras hasta el salón principal de la casa, donde se reencontró con las reliquias y antigüedades que tanto les gustaban a sus tíos; cubiertos y grabados de Revere, tapices de la masacre de Boston, varias litografías de la guerra de la independencia, alambiques sobre la chimenea y la vasta colección de objetos decimonónicos, todos ellos recreando una atmósfera victoriana alrededor de la biblioteca, el principal erario de la casa. Contuvo la respiración al descubrir que todo seguía en su sitio, tal y como recordaba; incluso el intenso olor de las macetas del jardín que llegó de pronto, impregnado en el aire, cuando las puertas de cristal se abrieron.

— ¿Tú? —se horrorizó la señora Mills—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tenía los ojos llorosos después de haber supervisado el desguace del templete de música y, sin embargo, aún encontró fuerzas para llenarse de rencor.

—He venido a verte —respondió Rubi alzando la cabeza—. La señora y la lesbiana, frente a frente, otra vez.

Se examinaron con dureza aunque mi prima se mostraba más templada, quizás porque siempre había recordado a su tía mucho más crecida y poderosa de lo que ahora la veía; una mujer vieja, asustada e indefensa.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que ha pasado? —gritó la señora Mills—. Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

Rubi se aproximó a ella despacio alargando los segundos.

—Quiero que me respetes —exigió—. Quiero que dejes de tratarme como si no fuese una persona. Ya no te tengo miedo, tía Cora.

Ya no puedes hacerme daño como aquella vez, cuando me echaste de aquí como a un perro apestoso.

—Cállate —exclamó la dueña de la casa retirando la mirada.

—Yo te quería como a una madre —prosiguió Rubi—. Confiaba en ti. No merecía lo que me hiciste.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó de nuevo la señora Mills—. No sabes lo que dices.

Se derrumbó, entonces, sobre una de las butacas de cuero cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar con desesperación. Una pena aún más profunda que el odio había ganado una batalla que Rubi no alcanzaba a comprender y que tampoco entraba en sus expectativas. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Cora Mills mostrase un ápice de debilidad en su presencia. No supo qué hacer con todas las reclamaciones que había preparado así que se quedó quieta, de pie, esperando que su tía se enjugase las lágrimas y relatase su historia, una versión distinta, pero tan real como las otras, al fin y al cabo, otra cara de la misma verdad.

—Cuando tus padres me dijeron que ibas a llevar mi nombre supe que serías la niña de mis ojos —confesó entre sollozos—. Poco después nació mi hija y os hicisteis inseparables. Me gustaba veros una al lado de la otra, criaros juntas como hermanas. Regina siempre tan reservada y distante, observando la distancia con los ojos abiertos como platos, con ese hambre por los paisajes y la belleza que luego dibujaba hasta el cansancio, ensimismada en su mundo de fantasía. Tú, en cambio, eras tan distinta. Extrovertida y afectuosa, te colgabas de nuestros hombros para besarnos. Siempre preguntando, con una inquietud tan charlatana que era imposible no quererte. Ese carácter te hacía mucho más parecida a mí que mi propia hija.

Se detuvo, suspirando un aliento de nostalgia.

—Cuando encontré la carta, no podía creerlo —exclamó—. Tenía que ser un error, una especie de broma adolescente. Recuerdo que leí y releí mil veces aquellas líneas esperando que en su contenido hubiese alguna palabra, alguna señal que apuntase en otra dirección, algún otro sentido. Me encerré durante horas en el despacho de Henry tratando de encontrar una disculpa, pero aquel maldito papel no mentía.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio aunque, esta vez, la señora Mills le devolvió una triste mirada.

—Debes saber que en nombre de los hijos se pueden llegar a cometer los actos más abominables —admitió con pesar—. Me aferré a Regina y prescindí de ti porque no podía soportar la idea de que, algún día, llegase a suceder algo de esa naturaleza entre vosotras.

No podía permitirlo. Por eso traté de odiarte, y traté de que tú me odiases, e intenté, por todos los medios, que ese peligro nunca estuviese cerca de nosotros, pero he fracasado.

Se levantó apoyándose en los hombros de Rubi con actitud suplicante.

—Ahora estoy sufriendo el castigo por lo que te hice —gimoteó—. La justicia divina ha caído sobre mí. Y yo me pregunto si, después de todo este suplicio, podrás llegar a perdonarme alguna vez.

Rubi enmudeció superada por las circunstancias que también habían removido su conciencia. Se había cambiado el nombre porque no quería tener ningún recuerdo de ella .Asistir a la caída de Coralie Mills en calidad de espectadora privilegiada la había convertido, a la vez, en testigo y verdugo de su tía, aunque hubiese preferido saborear una pizca de venganza derrotando a su contrincante en una pelea justa. Todavía se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan entera frente a la mujer asustada que fingió odio cuando, en realidad, solamente escondía miedo. Qué absurdo tiempo malgastado en resentimiento y falsos recuerdos, cuánto dolor enmascarado por, simplemente, aquella estúpida falta de escrúpulos.

Alargó las manos y abrazó a su tía sin decir nada. Comprendió al hacerlo que siempre había sido la más fuerte de las dos, tanto como para soportar todo aquel sufrimiento y terminarlo, por fin, donde una vez comenzó.

Emma Swna había emprendido un paseo por los caminos laterales de la mansión, marcados con losetas y bordeados con estudiados conjuntos de tulipanes blancos y amarillos. Miraba la fachada de ladrillos de reojo, vigilando las ventanas, quizás tratando de adivinar qué o quién habría al otro lado; también rozaba a propósito las flores con las manos e imaginaba mi infancia entre aquellas paredes, inventándose retazos de mi vida en cada paso. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al comprobar que, a pesar de habernos criado de manera tan diferente, habíamos llegado tan lejos y tan cerca la una de la otra.

La parte trasera de la finca le descubrió los últimos postes de la galería desvencijada, como un esqueleto ceremonial rodeado aún de ramilletes entrelazados. Se detuvo, impresionada, contemplando aquel triste final, y un ligero escalofrío vino a recordarle que ella era parte causante de todo aquello. Quiso entonces dar media vuelta, pero una voz repentina, detrás de una de las cercas, la retuvo.

Killian se había refugiado allí desde el desayuno, balanceándose sobre uno de los bancos de madera mientras revisaba, una y otra vez, las posibilidades en una lista de invitados carente de sentido.

—Si vienes por la boda te informo de que se ha suspendido —exclamó en tono de aburrimiento.

Luego examinó de arriba abajo y con sumo interés a la desconocida; le gustó el estilo de sus pantalones y el pelo descuidado sobre los ojos.

—No —respondió Emma sin saber muy bien qué decir—. He venido con Rubi.

Killian se quedó quieto al escuchar pronunciar ese nombre.

—Rubi, ¿te refieres Rubi Mills? —indagó lleno de curiosidad—. ¿Rubi está aquí?

Emma asintió rehuyendo la mirada inquisidora de mi hermano.

—Entonces, habéis venido de Nueva York, ¿no? —insinuó lanzando un anzuelo hacia lo imprevisible—. ¿Vosotras solas?

—Si —contestó Emma tratando de abreviar.

—Claro —añadió Killian—. Nueva York.

Ella se dio la vuelta mientras mi hermano regresaba sobre sus hojas, recordando un triángulo de indicios que desde el principio había decidido seguir. De pronto, un gracioso pensamiento inspiró una pregunta definitiva.

—Espera —gritó—. Tu nombre no empezará por E., ¿verdad?

Observó con escepticismo, casi bromeando, pero Emma mantuvo la serenidad de cualquier otra respuesta.

—Pues sí —asintió sin dejar de asombrarse por lo acertado.

Una profunda desorientación invadió a Killian en el acto, como si la extraña conjunción de estrellas que había vaticinado se hubiese realizado a una luz solar intempestiva. La desconocida se despidió mientras mi hermano volvía, insistente, sobre la lista: Eliot. Rubi.

Eliot. Nueva York. Eliot. E. Era tan sencillo y, al mismo tiempo, tan extraordinariamente brillante que no podía ser verdad. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos y volvió a mirar a Emma; esta vez, como quien descubre un secreto tan obvio que avergüenza no haber considerado desde un principio. Miró hacia el cielo aceptando mi revancha y luego corrió, emocionado, tras la mujer.

—Espera —exclamó al alcanzarla—. Soy Killian, el hermano de Regina. Y tú, supongo, eres la E que estoy buscando.

La espontánea presentación sobresaltó a Emma que, ruborizada, disipó cualquier duda sobre su identidad.

—Me llamo Emma Swan —afirmó ella.

Estrecharon las manos y sonrieron, ambos con la misma extraña sensación de haber cerrado un círculo.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta de mi habitación volvió a abrirse de golpe. Yo ni siquiera me moví, navegando por algún lugar del horizonte a través de los cristales de la terraza.

—Regina —exclamó mi hermano con entusiasmo—. He encontrado a tu E.

Apenas podía discriminar el significado de aquellas palabras cuando añadió algo más.

—Y es impresionantemente guapa, así que. Yo y el estado de Massachusets te damos nuestra bendición.

Tardé algunos segundos en reaccionar, quizás por el exceso de calmantes o porque estaba convencida de que la suerte me había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo. En todo caso, cuando me gire para pedirle una explicación,

Killian había desaparecido. Me acerqué hasta la puerta con la sospecha de que un sueño farmacológico estaba coqueteando con mis más profundos deseos y, armada de valor, bajé las escaleras persiguiendo el murmullo que provenía del comedor, cuyas puertas permanecían abiertas de par en par. Al asomarme pude verla, de pie, al fondo de la sala, esperándome. Era Emma.

Creí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho mientras me aproximaba despacio, hipnotizada, contemplándola como si se tratase de un espejismo. Ella también me miraba con su eterna sonrisa, arrastrando nerviosamente los dedos por los bolsillos de la cazadora.

Al llegar a su lado me detuve. Ninguna de las dos escuchábamos los sonidos de las voces a nuestro alrededor, sólo respirábamos atrapadas por el encuentro de nuestros rostros, como la primera vez.

—No puedo ofrecerte estas garantías — empezó mirando en torno suyo.

—No las quiero —respondí tan turbada por su presencia que los ojos se me nublaron con su presencia.

Se compuso el flequillo mientras se balanceaba, incómoda, sobre los pies.

—Esto no se me da muy bien. —resopló mordiéndose los labios.

Parecía demandar auxilio con los ojos, tan grandes y azules que podrían haberse tragado el mundo.

—Te quiero, Emma Swan—me declaré llorosa y feliz—. Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi, y voy a quererte siempre.

Luego nos besamos hasta limpiar las mejillas de lágrimas.

Al separarnos, nuestros ojos se encontraron con tanta intensidad y deseo que las dos sabíamos que necesitábamos más, necesitábamos nos, perdernos en el cuerpo de la otra. Sin importarme la presencia de los que nos rodeaban tome su mano y la conduje por el comedor y subimos las escaleras sin dejar de vernos a los ojos.

Al llegar a mi habitación me detuve junto a la puerta de mi habitación , quería estar segura de que en realidad estaba justo a mí y que no era una simple alucinación que mi cabeza estaba creando, deslice mis manos lentamente por su hermoso rostro para confirmar que efectivamente era Emma y no un espejismo, mis lágrimas reaparecieron otra vez.

Emma abrió sus labios, si tenía algo que decirme, no lo supe porque no se lo permití. Me hice con sus labios en un ataque violento, un beso necesitado. Poco a poco la conduje a través de mi habitación hasta que ella topo con la cama y poco a poco la fui acostando, hasta quedar completamente encima de ella. Nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa con tanta necesidad de sentirnos de fundirnos la una en la otra. Me perdí en la curvatura de su cuello, en su mentón y en sus hombros. Dejaba besos, lamidas y mordidas en el camino, quería marcarla como mía, que todo el mundo supiera que me pertenecía que era mía y solo mía.

Deslizaba mis manos por su cuerpo grabando cada detalle de ellos y sin perder tiempo mis dedos se encontraron en su bajo vientre, siguieron bajando hasta encontrarme con su humedad. Una suculenta humedad que tentaba mi lengua. Deslicé los dedos suavemente. Sentí su clítoris palpitar, y lo palpé con cuidado, a una velocidad incitante pero moderada, sus caderas habían comenzado a moverse, buscando arrancarle más intensidad a mis caricias, besé generosamente sus labios, para luego bajar por su cuello dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar hasta sus pechos y concentrarme plenamente en sus pezones pequeños y puntiagudos. Atrapé la punta entre mis labios, ejerciendo un poco de presión, Mientras mis labios jugueteaban con sus pezones, introduje mis dedos recibiendo como recompensa uno de los mejores sonidos que había escuchado en mi vida.

Ella se retorcía y gemía mientras mis dedos le complacían, me separé un poco y me le quedé viendo fijamente. Era tan hermosa mientras la excitación la consumía, gemía y se retorcía bajo mis manos sabía que estaba a punto , pero quería prolongarlo, quería verla retorcerse ,quería que se corriera, pero aún no. entonces descendí por su cuerpo sin dejar de penetrarla con mis dedos, hasta llegar a su intimidad ,era la vista más espectacular que había visto en mi vida ,levante la vista para verla a los ojos y lo que vi me dejo sin respiración, el deseo ,la súplica y el amor que reflejaban sus ojos fue lo único que necesite.

Su cuerpo se tensó una vez que sintió la punta de mi lengua bordear su clítoris. La movía con movimientos circulares, luego la presionaba intermitentemente, acercando más mis labios para intentar atraparlo entre estos, y chuparlo y succionarlo a mi antojo. En el momento que introduje mi lengua, ella estiraba uno de sus brazos para alcanzarme y mantenerme en esa posición, clara muestra de que no quería que me alejara.

Ella se retorcía y gemía mi nombre debajo de mi, hasta que llego al borde del abismo, regalándome uno de los placeres más exquisitos que pude degustar. No me separe de ella hasta sentir los últimos rastros de su orgasmo. Entonces me deslice por su cuerpo hasta quedar a su altura nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos con tanto amor como nos fue posible sentir, estábamos juntas y nadie podría separarnos.

Éramos felices, era feliz al fin

Después de un largo rato abrazadas, sin querer soltarnos ambas caímos rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo felices de estar juntas


End file.
